DGray-Man Emotions Drabbles
by xxCindaxx
Summary: Emotions are what we feel, so why not put them individually to see what happens? Reader X D.Gray-Man Characters
1. Happiness Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Happiness_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]** had a huge grin on her delicate features, already happy in the early hours of the day. Her **[Eye Colour]** eyes twinkled with absolute joy as she skipped down the hallway to the dining room.

She looked around, knowing full well that a certain someone was in the cafeteria around this time. When **[Name]** found him sitting there with a whole pile of stacked food in front of him, she giggled and headed over until she was behind him.

Taking liberty for this moment, she wrapped her arms around the white haired teen's shoulders, pressing her body against his back.

"Morning Allen-kun!" She said cheerfully.

Unknown to **[Name]**, Allen was beet red from the intimate contact, not that he minded it. He spun around, greeting **[Name]** with a peck to the cheek.

This time, it was her turn to blush. It covered her [Skin Tone] complexion, dusting her features with a pale pink.

Allen motioned **[Name]** to sit down across from him, after she got her food from Jerry.

She stared at Allen with happiness clouding her **[Eye Colour]** eyes. Allen stared right back, then flushed a deep red at how much adoration was in her eyes as she stared at the exorcist.

"**[Name]-**chan, today you seem really happy...did you have a good dream last night?" Allen asked, trying to make the atmosphere comfortable.

**[Name]** just smiled softly, reaching out to pat Allen's hair, then letting her hand glide down to his cheek and off.

"I'm happy because I get to see you today~!"

Cue beet red face.


	2. Sadness Kanda Yu

Theme: Sadness

Person: Kanda Yu

[Name]'s [Eye Colour] eyes widened in disbelief when she heard the devastating news from Allen. She felt as if her heart had been torn to shreds, and torn even further. Tears welled up in her eyes and overflowed, cascading down her pale cheeks. Her breathing was hitched, she didn't know if she was actually breathing or not.

"K-Kanda..." [Name]'s lip quivered. "...is...d-d-de...dead?" She spoke the words so quietly, so quietly that it wasn't even considered a whisper.

Allen looked away, his white hair covering his eyes. He bit his lip, looking away from the distraught girl.

When Allen didn't bother to answer, [Name] knew it was true. Her heart started to thump faster and faster until she couldn't take it anymore.

She screamed, her voice shrill and full of agony. She wanted to hide, she wanted to hide from this world that pushed things onto her like it was something that it did every day, push things that she wasn't simply _ready for._

[Name] retreated hastily to her room and locked it, her hands on the door. She thought about it, about what Allen said. Her legs wobbled and collapsed, hitting the ground. Her [Hair Colour] hair draped her exposed skin and covered her grieving face.

_He was gone. He was gone._

That thought repeated through her mind, never stopping. She screamed loudly yet again, hitting her hands on the door as she started to sob, those hated tears coming down again, faster than ever.

It wasn't [Name]'s fault that she had gotten so close to that stoic man. It wasn't her fault that she fell in love with him. It wasn't her fault that she wanted to be near him, that she yearned for his touch.

_It wasn't her fault._

But why was she blaming herself? She had nothing to do with the whole business.

_Why?_

[Name] had thought_._"WHY TAKE AWAY SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT TO ME?" She screamed.

Her forehead hit against the wooden door. She lost all hope. He was the reason she was alive. He was the reason that made her want to live. Now he was gone - she felt like it didn't matter if she died, if her existence was erased. If he wasn't there...then what was the point?

Allen, Lavi and Lenalee looked down, not meeting each other's' gaze. They heard the distressed screams from [Name]; and the agony and sorrow in it. They knew that she truly loved him.


	3. Hope Kanda Yu

Theme: Hope

Person: Kanda Yu

[Name] walked aimlessly around her room, her mind completely blank. She would stare at something with her [Eye Colour] eyes for a quiet second, before she would walk around again. It was as if she was searching for something, searching for something in her room.

The white haired exorcists hesitantly walked up to [Name]'s bedroom door and knocked, a plate of food in his hand. There was no answer. He knocked again. "[Name]-chan! I've got you some food!" Allen called, trying to sound as happy as he could. Still no answer. Allen stood out there, his hand on the door. Why didn't he realize it yet? That she wasn't going to be the same person she was when Kanda wasn't here.

Lenalee approached Allen. "Is she alright?" She asked quietly. Allen shook his head, looking at his hand. "[Name]-chan hasn't eaten in days…and she hasn't left her room…" Lenalee bit her lip softly, a few tears escaped her eyes. "Allen-kun…I'm worried." Lenalee wiped a tear from her eye. Allen turned to her, embracing her into a hug.

"[Name]-chan is going to be alright, Lenalee. We just have to be patient." Allen said quietly, whispering it into her ear.

Lenalee and Allen walked off, in hope that the next day would be much better.

The following day, Allen knocked again on the door. It was much quieter and lonelier without [Name] around. No answer. "It's me, Allen." No answer.

Lenalee stood next to Allen, and tried knocking when [Name] didn't answer Allen. "[Name]-chan. It's Lenalee." No answer.

[Name] stood in the middle of the room, staring up at the blank ceiling. He wasn't there, he wasn't there with her. She moved to her bed, where she sat on it, hugging her knees tight. Lenalee and Allen would occasionally knock and ask if [Name] was alright, but she ignored them and they would go away.

It seemed like eternity as she sat on her bed, hugging her knees. She didn't feel anything inside, as if she were just an outer shell with nothing inside.

There was a knock on the door.

Then there was another knock.

And another.

Then a really hard knock that sounded more like a punch.

"How long are you going to stay in there?" A familiar voice growled, irritated.

[Name] looked up, staring at the door. She knew that voice. But…she couldn't believe it. He wasn't alive.

The door slammed open forcefully and said man walked in, his usual scowl on. "[Name]! Why don't you open the door?"

[Name] looked up, straight at the Japanese exorcist. Slowly, she felt warmth in her chest. It spread around her body like wildfire.

Tears welled up and threatened to fall. "K-Kanda…?" She whispered, her voice breaking. Kanda stopped, a rare small smile formed.

"I'm back."

Just now, she felt as if her heart – and her world – was pieced back together again.


	4. Embarrassment Lavi

Theme: Embarrassment

Person: Lavi

[Name] stared at the small, red, heart shaped box that she held in her hands. It was beautifully made, wrapped in a darker red ribbon that felt like silk. She stared up at the man who handed it to her.

Flaming red hair spiked softly upwards, held back from his eyes with a bandanna, his soft green eyes smiling. Lavi's arm rubbed the back of his neck. He was slightly nervous; he didn't know whether she'd like it or not. But he kept that emotion covered up; he didn't need her to know about that right now.

"Lavi, what's this about?" [Name] asked curiously, her bright [Eye Colour] eyes examining Lavi. Lavi blinked.

She didn't know what day it was? He thought to himself. Well, not that anything can be done about it…a mischievous grin graced Lavi's features as he laughed happily, swinging an arm around [Name]'s small shoulders. [Name] gasped in surprise at such an expressive action, but was even more surprised when Lavi's lips pecked her cheek, dangerously close to her lips.

[Name] fell silent, processing what had just happened. Her face went from her normal skin tone and colour to a darker, cherry colour that showed her embarrassment. "L-L-L-L-L-Lavi!" She managed to choke out, her heart thumping fast.

"Happy Valentine's Day, [Name]-chan!" Lavi said happily hugging [Name] once more before he sped off.

[Name]'s eyes fell onto the small red heart shaped box that her favourite exorcist had given to her, pressing it gently to her lips to kiss it before she smiled happily and skipped off to find Lenalee.

Lavi stared at her from a corner as she went off after doing who knows what to the box. Allen stood next to him, eyes glued to [Name]. He turned to Lavi when she wasn't in sight. "It looks like she likes it…" He smiled. "Plan a success, Lavi."

"…WHY DID SHE DO THAT TO THE BOX INSTEAD OF ME?" Lavi cried playfully, crossing his arms and looking slightly sad.

"Do what to you?" [Name] asked, appearing in front of Allen and Lavi. They froze, hoping that she didn't hear that conversation earlier.

The 2 exorcists exchanged looks before laughing nervously.

"Uh…what did you hear?" Allen asked, eager to know. If she heard what he said, let's just say something will happen to him...

[Name] pondered for a moment, then smiled, staring straight at Lavi. "Everything." Allen gulped. He was definitely in for it. He took that moment, when [Name] was staring at Lavi, to bolt off to the cafeteria, leaving Lavi there, alone, to deal with [Name].

"Uh…" Lavi started, unsure about what to say. [Name] placed a finger to her lips to signal him to stop talking, then leaned forward and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

-Extended Ending-

"Allen! Allen! You won't guess what just happened to me!" Lavi shouted, running furiously after Allen.


	5. Amusement Bak Chan

Theme: Amusement

Person: Bak Chan

[Name] watched as Bak hurriedly shuffled around with his clipboard of papers. The new member of the Asian Branch had no idea what he was doing. She followed the blonde branch head as he turned the corner.

But as [Name] turned around the corner in an attempt to follow, she hit right into said person, making them both hit the ground.

"Ow…" [Name] groaned in immense pain as she rubbed the spots of impact. She noticed that Bak held onto his chin, a pained look on his face.

"Bak-san?" [Name] questioned, on her knees as she leaned towards him.

"Why did you have to hit so hard, [Name]?" He asked in a wounded voice. [Name] froze in her place, then started to apologize deeply at the branch head.

Seconds later after she apologized, [Name] noticed that there were many things that fell from his clipboard. She picked one up and stared, finding it was a picture of Lenalee Lee from the European Branch. Suddenly, the picture wasn't in her hands anymore, but was clamped back on the clipboard along with all the other things that fell from it.

"Why do you have Lenalee's picture?" [Name] asked.

Bak opened his mouth and closed it like a goldfish, then stammered, "These are _not _pictures I took while stalking her!"

That statement made [Name] bark out in light laughter. Hives started to break out on Bak's face, making him turn around so quick that people won't know what had happened.

"Eh? Bak-san?" [Name] asked, reaching out to him.

In less than a second, Bak was down the hallway, sprinting away from [Name]. She just sat there, on the cold hard ground, an astonished look on her face. An evil smile crept its way on her lips.

"Bak Chan-chan…you'll never hear the end of it!"

-Extended Ending-

"Bak-san!" [Name] shouted cheerfully, bouncing to the blonde branch head. Bak, in response, bolted down the hall and ignored the scientists that he was talking to, in an attempt to get [Name] away from him. He was sure that she's say something about his pictures.

"BAK!" [Name] screamed as she sprinted after him.

"Are they always like this?" Roufa asked to her 2 scientist companions.

Shifu nodded, crossing his arms. "Makes you think they're siblings."

"Maybe [Name] knows a secret that we don't know~!" Rikei said cheerfully. Everyone fell silent, then dashed after [Name] and Bak.

"BAK! WHAT IS YOUR SECRET?"

"OH, NOT YOU TOO!"


	6. Pleasure Tyki Mikk

Theme: Pleasure

Person: Tyki Mikk

Various sounds were heard from Tyki's special room, echoing throughout the whole ark. Road and Lero exchanged looks, facing the door that was their brother's.

"I wonder what Tyki is doing in there?" Road asked the golem, Lero.

"I don't know, Lero. He brought this girl in, Lero." Lero said, facing the room.

Suddenly, there was a loud moan that interrupted the midst of their thoughts. Lero and Road's jaw dropped open, wondering what the hell they were actually doing in there.

"TYKI-SAMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LERO!" Lero screamed, his pumpkin face going blue.

However, there was no answer as another loud moan filled their ears. Road shuddered. "Lero! Let's get out of here!" She said, hurriedly grabbing onto Lero and transporting to another place.

"What they are doing are so…EW!" Road exclaimed, scrunching up her face to a disgusted expression.

Lero nodded in agreement. "That is sure true, Lero!"

A few hours later, Road and Lero had to get Tyki out to eat, as Road and Lero were bored and they wanted different cuisine. They didn't have to knock before Tyki and [Name] walked out, smiling at each other.

Tyki had a handsome and charming smile, whilst [Name]'s smile was small, cute and genuine, her cheeks toned a light pink. "That was amazing, Tyki-san!" She exclaimed, giggling lightly.

"It was my pleasure." Tyki said, touching her cheek.

Road and Lero watched as Tyki squeezed her cheeks and pulled, letting them bounce back again, making [Name] squeal in slight pain but delight.

"I want some Italian food. Let's go to Italy." Road said bluntly. Her brother turned to her, the sighed and nodded, letting go of [Name]'s cheeks.

"Right."

"What were you doing in there, Lero?" Lero asked.

Tyki blinked. "What kind of question is that?"

"Tyki! No doing bad stuff in the ark, ok? It's rude!" Road scolded.

He raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"…" She didn't speak. "Let's just go to dinner."

Tyki laughed. "Right."

-Extended Ending-

"What exactly were you doing in there with [Name]?" Road asked.

"A massage." Tyki and [Name] said simultaneously.

"Hah?" Road and Lero questioned.

"He's such a good massager!" [Name] gushed.

Cue blank expression.


	7. Hurt Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Hurt_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]** stood outside, watching the snowflakes fall onto the cold earthly ground, followed by many more. Her eyes watered sadly at the first memory of the snow she had with him. They had watched the snow together, for the first time, both of them. It was also the first time that they had locked lips, on the very spot that she stood on.

But now, he was no longer here. They had grown apart, not only because of the Apocrophos, but also because of something else.

**[Name]** wished, clasping her hands together as she stared at the snow, that he would come back, that he would come back for her, that he would once share the love that they felt.

The **[Eye Colour]** female's tears slid down, rolling off her cheek and hitting the damp ground. She had never felt so alone, even if all her friends were around her. She felt empty. "Allen…where're you right now? I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm not keeping your promise…"

A while ago, the 2 had promised each other that they'd both be happy, even if the other was gone, and that they would continue living on with life as it was, and that they wouldn't turn back, no matter what. Just as Mana had told Allen, Allen had told the same to **[Name]**.

'Don't stop moving, keep moving forth.'

"Allen…I-I can't keep moving forth…I'm sorry…I'm…so—"

"**[Name]**-chan."

**[Name]**'s eyes widened, frozen. That voice was so familiar, that voice…she turned around, knowing full well that the voice was behind her. As she turned around, everything seemed to be in slow motion. She saw a blur of white hair and slightly messy clothes, and the kind smile that she fell in love with.

"Allen…" She whispered. "Allen!" She cried, bursting into tears. She covered her face with her hands, not wanting to show him her tear-stained face. Allen smiled, reaching down to grab her hand, holding it.

**[Name]** looked up. "Allen…" She said, rubbing her tears. She didn't want him to see her like this, not like this when she was crying her eyes out.

"**[Name]**-chan, I'm home…" Allen said, wiping a stray tear off of her cheek.

"Allen…Allen…welcome home." **[Name]** said, her voice gentle as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug.

Allen, in turn, stroked her hair softly, his eyes tender as he did so.

-Extended Ending-

"ACK! **[Name]**-chan, that hurts!" Allen squeaked, as he tried to get out of **[Name]**'s hug. She had hugged him hard, squeezing the living daylights out of him.

"Well that's for not telling me whether you were alive or not."


	8. Agitation Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Agitation_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yū_

Kanda's right eye twitched annoyingly at the girl next to him. **[Name]** sat next to him, fingers against the arm rest, tapping the wooden armrest with her fingers, making a tapping noise echo slightly in the room.

They were forced to go on a mission together, and **[Name]** was delighted that she'd be able to annoy her fellow Japanese exorcist, which she succeeded in doing currently.

"Stop that." Kanda demanded, glaring daggers at **[Name]**.

**[Name]**, in return stared up at Kanda innocently with her large **[Eye Colour]** eyes, acting as if she were totally oblivious to what she was doing herself.

"Why? What am I doing, Kanda-kins?" **[Name]** asked, a light pout on her lips. Kanda twitched, again, but this time, for the nickname.

"Call me that again and I'll cut you up, you got that?" Kanda snapped, about to draw his katana. **[Name]** giggled, flicking Kanda's forehead lightly, making him give an irritated growl as he began to draw his sword.

"You know you love me~!"

"YOU-!"

-Extended Ending-

The finder outside the room heard various insults and loud shouts from the bad mouthed Kanda. He heard squeals from **[Name]**, calling Kanda some nickname she made up.

The lone finder sighed deeply.

"You know you love me, Kanda-kins!"

"YOU-! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"


	9. Gaiety Lavi

_**Theme: **__Gaiety_

_**Person: **__Lavi_

Since **[Name]** became an exorcist, Lavi couldn't take his eyes off her. He loved the way she moved, her glistening **[Eye Colour]** eyes and her beautiful **[Hair Colour]** hair. Not to mention her personality, too! She was one of the nicest people he's met.

**[Name]**, in turn, liked Lavi as if he were her own. But she knew, that dream would never come true. **[Name]**'s heart would falter if he would go after different women other than her. You would think that she would be used to it by now, but she hasn't.

"**[Name]**-chan!" Lavi called, the redhead running down the hallway to where **[Name] **had just come out of her individual room.

**[Name]** was happy to see Lavi, of course, but she wondered why he was here in the first place. "Lavi? What is it?" She asked.

"Hehe…" He laughed mischievously. "There was this really pretty lady that came by just then!" He said, giving her a thumbs up.

**[Name]** opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, before she forced a smile and nodded. "Ok. Lavi, I need to go somewhere now, so if you'll excuse me…"

**[Name]** walked around Lavi, but his hand clamped onto her wrist, making her unable to walk any further. **[Name]**'s **[Eye Colour]** eyes stared at the redhead's green ones, surprised and shocked at what he just did.

"**[Name]-**chan. Don't go." He spoke, his grip on her loosening a bit.

**[Name]** just stared; she was speechless. "…why?" She finally managed to get out, gulping down her nervousness.

"Because…" Lavi paused, thinking about what to say next. He had tonnes of words that went through his mind, but he had difficulty picking out the most appropriate one. In the end, he just sighed, annoyed at himself, before he pecked **[Name]** on the lips with his own.

**[Name]** froze in her spot, her head spinning. Her heart was thumping wildly and she could feel the blood rushing to her face. When the tall redhead moved back, he grinned. **[Name]** couldn't believe what he just did. She pressed her palms on her face and tried to calm herself down.

"Lavi! What was that for?" She exclaimed, her voice soft and whispery.

Lavi put his arms behind his head, the grin still on his lips. "Actions speak louder than words…"

With that, the tall man turned around and walked off whistling, leaving a confused **[Name]** behind.


	10. Jealousy Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Jealousy_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]** had always had a crush on Allen. Her heart beats twice as fast when she's around him, her face going a bright red. She loved how he talked, how he moved and everything about him. But what she wasn't sure about was whether he liked her or not.

Sure, they were friends, but that was it. She had no idea, thus she wanted to test if it were true or not. She decided to use Lavi for this and get him into it, so that he would play along and not go all weird on her if he found out _after._

"Ne, Lavi?" **[Name] **approached Lavi, her hands behind her back and a smile on her lips.

Lavi turned around, then grinned when he saw the **[Eye Colour]** female. "**[Name]**! What's up?"

**[Name]** stared at the ground for a second, before she met Lavi's eyes. "Well…I have a favour to ask…"

Lavi blinked before he nodded. "Yeah…?"

**[Name]** debated whether or not to tell him just there, as there were lots of people around, or just whisper it into his ear to let it remain private. In the end she chose to whisper it into his ear.

Lavi's grin went mischievous when she told him.

"I'll go along with it. This'll be fun~!"

Later that day, they found Allen walking down the halls of the individual rooms. They started their plan. Lavi put his arm around **[Name]** as they walked out in front of Allen from a corridor to the west, pretending to whisper stuff into her ear. In turn, **[Name]** giggled, trying to sound convincing.

Allen, walking behind them, stared as he saw that it was Lavi and **[Name]**. His jaw clenched tight as his lips formed a slight frown. He thought to himself, 'Why are they together?' He kept asking himself that question, only to ask another question. 'AND WHY IS LAVI'S ARM AROUND **[NAME]**?'

He practically fumed at that point, puffing up his cheeks as he walked behind them. What annoyed him most was why Lavi was even there, why his arm was around her shoulders, why he was whispering stuff into her ear…why he was even walking with her!

It was when Lavi had leaned in for a kiss that Allen snapped and moved forward quickly, grabbing **[Name]**'s hand and dragging her away from the redhead.

Lavi's eyes widened a bit as he felt **[Name]** out of his arms reach. He looked forward and found her being dragged away by none other than Allen Walker, who had a frightening scary look on his face as he did so.

**[Name]**, on the other hand, was surprised and shocked at the same time, before she smiled and gave Lavi the thumbs up. Lavi grinned and waved to her before he watched them turn the corner. He put his arms around his head and walked the opposite way, whistling.

"Mission success~!"

-Extended Ending-

"Ne, Allen, why are you dragging me away from Lavi?" **[Name]** asked. She decided to play with his emotions for a bit.

Allen stopped, a pout on his lips. "…because he was…" He trailed off, staring at the ground.

**[Name]** tilted her head cutely, wondering what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry, but what did you want to say?"

"…I don't like you being so close with him…" Allen murmured, staring at the ground with a red face.

Upon hearing that, **[Name]**'s lips curled into a delighted smile and her eyes glistened with happiness before she jumped onto Allen, hugging him tightly.

"You're so cute~!"


	11. Gladness Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Gladness_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

"My dream was to be a bookman, to travel the world and record the history that has never been recorded!" Lavi grinned, clapping his hands together.

**[Name]**'s big **[Eye Colour]** eyes stared at Lavi's green ones in amazement. "Wow...Lavi, are you really going to travel the world?"

The 8 year old child nodded, smiling happily. "Yup! I'm going to be famous~!"

**[Name]** stared at Lavi's happy face, trying to wonder if he would really do that. From when they first met, **[Name]** had taken a liking to Lavi. His behaviour, personality, looks and everything that he possessed was what drew **[Name]** in.

**[Name] **couldn't bear the fact that Lavi would go travel to the world. That would mean that she would be all alone, and that they wouldn't see each other ever again!

As she thought that, tears rolled down **[Name]**'s childish cheeks, hitting the ground. Lavi took notice of that, his expression now full of worry and concern.

"**[Name]-**chan? **[Name]-**chan? What's wrong?" Lavi asked, moving closer to **[Name]**.

**[Name]** sobbed, seeing Lavi get closer through her blurred vision. "L-Lavi…d-don't g-go…"

Lavi was taken aback by what she said, before he leaned in close and wiped a tear from her eye, smiling gently down at her.

"**[Name]**-chan, don't worry. I'm not going to leave you behind. I promise!"

Lavi extended his hand and took her hand in his, before he wrapped their pinkies around each other.

"See? It's a promise!" Lavi grinned, before wrapping his arms around **[Name]**, giving her an embracing hug.

"**[Name]**, we'll travel the world, discover new things and make new friends! Just the 2 of us!"

At that moment, **[Name]** was glad that she felt affectionate towards the small redheaded boy.


	12. Contentment Lavi & Allen

_**Theme:**__ Contentment_

_**Person:**__ Lavi & Allen_

The young redhead and white haired boy stared at the mountainous amount of food in the large hall. Food of all kinds was there, from Allen's favourite to Lavi's.

**[Name]** stared at the monstrous pile of food in front of her with amazement, wondering how such a huge pile of food could be there. Her large **[Eye Colour]** eyes tried to see past it, but to no avail.

"Allen-kun? Lavi-kun? Where are you?" **[Name]** shouted.

"We're over here!" She heard a voice from the other side. **[Name]** blinked once before she walked over to the other side, seeing Allen and Lavi there, sitting down and eating. They stuffed food into their mouths, eating away greedily.

**[Name]** stared at them. "Allen-kun? Lavi-kun? What are you eating?" She asked.

Allen looked up, a mitarashi dango stick in his mouth. "Hmmhh?"

**[Name]** pouted. "Where did you get all this food?" She asked.

"Aw Dwon naw (I don't know)." Allen replied. **[Name]**'s **[Eye Colour]** eyes just stared.

At the back of **[Name]**'s mind, she wanted some of the food. But it was Allen and Lavi's, since they were the ones that found it; as people say: 'finders' keepers.'

Lavi stopped eating, noticing that **[Name]** stood there, staring at the food hungrily. He put the quarter of watermelon down, wiping his mouth with his sleeve before he looked over to **[Name]**, meeting her eyes.

"Ne, **[Name]**-chan! Sit down here!" Lavi patted the spot next to him.

**[Name] **stared, surprised, before she walked over and sat down, crossing her legs. Allen turned around and smiled.

"Ne, **[Name]**-chan, do you want some chocolate?" Allen asked, picking out a chocolate block from the pile of food. He handed it over to her. She stared at the block before she took it in her hands, smiling.

"Thank you, Allen-kun!" She said gratefully.

Lavi puffed up his cheeks. He knew Allen liked **[Name]**, but he did also. He was going to beat him at his own game. Lavi walked over to the pile and picked out the item he thought that **[Name]** liked the most, a beautifully made bag of truffles. He handed it over to **[Name]**, giving the best smile he could, red tinting his cute cheeks.

"This is for you, **[Name]**-chan!" He said happily.

**[Name]** took the bag of truffles and smiled happily at Lavi, meeting his eyes. "Thank you, Lavi-kun!"

Lavi, embarrassed, rubbed the back of his head. Allen looked up at Lavi, meeting his eyes. **[Name]** thought that they were just exchanging glances.

Sparks flew as they stared at each other competitively.

"You're on!" They said simultaneously.

**[Name]** had no idea what they were talking about, so she opened the chocolate and bag of truffles, eating one slowly and savouring the rich taste.

**[Name]** was happy she had such sweet friends.


	13. Rejection Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Rejection_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yū_

**[Name]** stared at the Japanese exorcist in front of her, eyes saddened. She had just told him the thing that she kept in her heart since she first saw him, the feelings that she felt towards him. But when she told him, he didn't have much of a reaction.

Kanda's thoughts raced. **[Name]** just told him her feelings. He didn't consider them. He had merely shrugged her off, as if he didn't care. But deep inside, he did. It seemed his heart wrenched when he did that, seeing her saddened face and tense figure.

"K-Kanda…?" **[Name]** asked, **[Eye Colour]** eyes meeting dark ones.

"**[Name]**…it's better if you didn't hold feelings for me." Kanda said, quietly.

**[Name]**'s eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip. "What are you talking about?"

Kanda was silent, before turning around and walking off. **[Name]**'s breathing hitched and out of instinct, she grabbed his wrist with both hands, not letting go. Kanda stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder slightly to see **[Name]** holding him.

"…what?"

"Don't…don't go…" **[Name]** whimpered, tears brimming.

She felt as if her heart had broken into 2 when Kanda had begun to walk off. She's never felt this way before, but has heard of it, never feeling it herself until now. She's brushed it off as something that wasn't that hurtful, but in reality, it was one of the most painful things imaginable.

How could people live with this pain?

Kanda fell silent, before he made up his mind. "**[Name]**. Go. Go back to the Order." He shook her hands off his arm, before he walked off, leaving a tearful **[Name]** behind.

Before long, **[Name]**'s tears rolled down her cheek, her chest hurting. She covered her face with her hands and fell onto her knees, sobbing from her pained heart and for Kanda.

Kanda didn't consider **[Name]**'s feelings because it was better to keep her safe, when they weren't close.

He should have never gotten close to her.


	14. Surprise Lavi

_**Theme: **__Surprise_

_**Person: **__Lavi_

**[Name]** stood next to Allen, wondering what to do in a situation like this. Allen had no idea, either. It was strange, how Lavi actually got there. Currently, Lavi was stuck in a chimney, trying to get down. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't, and it was harder for him to do it himself.

Why was he up there? It was Christmas day and he decided it would be fun to dress up as Santa Claus and give gifts to everybody, via dropping down the chimney. But after he got through and put the presents under the tree, he couldn't get back out. He couldn't go out of the front door because he knew that Kanda would be there, ready to slice him up for messing with his sleep, and payback for nearly dyeing his hair bright pink. That was one of the only exits – the other being the chimney. So of course, not wanting to die by Kanda, he took the chimney. But in the end, he only got stuck there, which made him regret it.

It was morning and Allen and Cindy came down one after another, hearing a noise where the fireplace was. They had wondered what it was, but when they looked up, they found that it was Lavi, dressed in a Santa Claus suit, struggling to escape.

"Lavi-kun, why are you up there?" **[Name]** asked, wanting to break out laughing at his hilarious outfit.

"I…got stuck…when trying to get out!" The red head cried, trying yet again. "I've been stuck…for hours!" He exclaimed, trying again, but to no avail.

"We'll help you out, Lavi! So calm down and let us think. Struggling won't do any good." Allen spoke. **[Name] **and Allen took a step back before they thought, pondering hard and long about how to get him out.

As **[Name]** thought, her mind drifted to the Santa Claus costume he was wearing. It was huge and distinctively characterised Santa Claus with his big belly and his red and white clothing. Lavi even had a fake white beard on, too. Too back he tore it off when he found out that **[Name]** and Allen were watching him.

"AH!" **[Name]** clapped her hands together, getting a good idea of how to get Lavi out of that awkward situation. Allen turned to her. "That Santa Claus suit is the problem!" She said, walking over to the fireplace and looking up. She met Lavi's green eyes. "Lavi, I want you to take off your costume!" She ordered.

Lavi took it the wrong way, choking on his own words as he was about to say them. "W-W-What?" He exclaimed.

"If you take off that costume, you'll be able to come down. See the big belly? That's what's blocking your way from coming back down!" **[Name]** explained.

Lavi took a second to look down at her before obeying. He awkwardly removed the Santa costume, undoing the zip up in the front. Before he knew it, he had slid down and hit the wood that was in the fireplace.

"Ah! So it worked!" **[Name]** exclaimed, walking over to Lavi. Allen followed, but stopped short when Lavi shot him a distressed look.

"That was horrible!" Lavi exclaimed, sighing deeply. **[Name]** stared at him, tilting her head in confusion.

"You mean the chimney? Of course it'd be horrible, Lavi. You were stuck there for ages!" **[Name]** suddenly remembered that it was Christmas day, which reminded her to give a present to everybody. She thought about whether or not to give him the present or not, but decided to now so that she didn't get embarrassed when the others came in.

Leaning down, **[Name]** closed the gap between her and Lavi, before she pecked him on the unsuspecting cheek. She moved away quickly, giving him a smile before offering him her hand.

"Merry Christmas, Lavi!"

Lavi's cheeks tinged a dark shade of red, showing his embarrassment. He didn't even have time to think about what she was doing! It really took him by surprise. He took her hand and pulled himself up, brushing himself off.

He had to re-consider. Getting stuck in a chimney was worth it.

-Extended Ending-

"What the hell are you wearing, Baka-Usagi?" An irritated voice asked. Kanda walked into the room, his katana in his hand. He really needed to beat this guy up. He didn't let him sleep because of the continuous struggling throughout the whole night.

"Huh? What do you…mean…" Lavi looked down and his face was the colour of a red beetroot. He quickly ran out of the room and up the stairs, being as fast as he could.

Downstairs, Kanda chuckled darkly, a smirk tugging on his lips. Allen and **[Name]** watched as he did so, eyes slightly wide. They've never seen him laugh darkly before. Maybe it was his unexpected way of 'paying back' Lavi?

"What were those cartoons, Allen?" **[Name]** asked.

"…my little mermaid."

Cue huge hysterical laughter.


	15. Infatuation Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Infatuation_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]** was never too fond of guys that were over ambiguous like Kanda, or of guys that acted as if they were familiar with people that they didn't know. It was a good quality, to be able to befriend anyone that you meet, but for **[Name]**, she just didn't find that her style. Kanda was too much of an anti-social, even if it was clear that he didn't like attention, people being annoying and all. The teenager** [Name] [Last Name]** didn't like that at all.

She had stayed at the Order and lived there for a few years, meeting new people that came along the way. There were some that she liked and some that she didn't like; even though she never let it show. Until then, people who she's loved in the Order have been eliminated by wandering akuma, which was a tragedy. She's been past, what, a few people that she loved and them that loved her back, promising her that they'd be back. Thing was, they never came back.

**[Name]** closed herself off from other people who tried to pry their ways into her heart; she never let them. Until that fateful day a few years ago, she had completely closed herself off.

"Are you alright?" A white haired teenage boy had asked, warmly offering his hand to her after she had fell flat onto her face. She had merely just looked up, meeting his eyes, before she stood up and brushed herself off, thanking him but not needing his help.

A day after that, she found that he was an exorcist, living in the same tower as her and her fellow exorcists. He had seen her and smiled softly, greeting her as if they were familiar. **[Name] **had no idea who he was or what he even did, but introduced herself and shook his hand, not caring whether or not it was red.

The times after that, Allen would come up to her and ask her to join him and his friends, who were also her friends, for eating, travelling, going out to the town to shop because Lenalee wanted to, and all the things that friends do. She had reluctantly accepted.

Since then, her heavy heart, scarred with all the sadness from the past, had begun to heal as she spent more time with him and the others, warming up to them considerably. Even though she had thought that she had closed off her heart to everyone else, she couldn't deny anything anymore, and accepted the warm and friendly invitations to join them. Soon, though, the person who persisted for her to join them had a place in her heart, being the person that she had accepted most.

It was he that brought her back to life.


	16. Torment Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Torment_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

Tyki's eyes were on **[Name]** as she approached him, trying to take on a brave front. She had found out that he was a Noah trying to kill her best friends at the Order; Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, even Kanda (they're probably not even friends, but she considers him one since the others do too).

She had met him when she was going to get killed by a criminal, and fortunately, he was there, passing by. He saved her by knocking the man unconscious, saving her life. He had told her his name and that he was someone who was passing by only, then he left, hoping that she got home in good shape.

Since then, she's always wanted to see him again. **[Name]**'s seen him a few times other than that, but she didn't believe it, since they were far away from each other. It was when the others had encountered him at Edo that she found out what he truly was, and what he did for the Millennium Earl.

She wasn't an exorcist yet, but Hevlaska and the Central Agency forced her to stay there, believing that she was of exorcist blood since more than 75% of her family had Innocence that they were compatible with.

**[Name]** was sent on missions with the others, hoping that there would be Innocence out there that would react to her, making her become an exorcist, but currently none to date.

When she found out he was a Noah, she didn't care, but when she saw him attacking her friends, her heart was broken into two. Could she love a Noah who killed her friends? She had no idea what to do. It was tormenting her heart that she had to choose between the two.

"Ah. You're **[Name]**, right?" Tyki asked, blinking as he pointed to her. She nodded, trying to prevent herself from clenching her hands together.

She was only there for one thing. Only one thing. Ok, maybe not one thing, but there was a set question in her mind.

Road, who was with him most of the time, decided to disappear on them after she saw that **[Name]** was approaching. **[Name]** guessed that Road knew what she wanted to ask Tyki. After all, Road was the one that found out the feelings **[Name] **harboured for her brother.

"Tyki…are you going to try and kill my friends again, just like in Edo?" **[Name]** asked, feeling the sting of tears at asking this question. She already knew the answer, yet she had to ask.

Tyki inspected her form, trying to take in everything; body language. He knew that she had wanted to see him all the time, like Road had said, and he also knew that she was uncomfortable in the situation currently. He had no idea what he felt for her either. She was with the exorcists, it was his job to kill them, but he couldn't kill her, even if she was or wasn't an exorcist. It made him really annoyed to think about her at times. So he just considered her a person that he would befriend if he didn't have to kill her.

Reluctantly, he nodded in answer to **[Name]**'s questions. **[Name]** pressed her lip, repeating to herself to be strong and not cry.

"…are you…going to kill me?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Tyki took surprise, wanting to know why she asked that. He knew that whatever he wanted to know was not going to be answered, so to simply put, he answered in a very simple way.

"If you become an exorcist…then yes." Tyki answered. He wondered why he said that.

"But…why…?" She asked, voice breaking. Her eyes rimmed of tears. One slid down her cheek, catching Tyki's quick attention.

He stared at **[Name]**'s soft face, finding her to be upset and crying. He walked a bit closer and wiped the tears off her cheek. "Hey – why are you crying?" He didn't bother to answer her last question. He knew she knew.

"B-Because…I-I'll…probably not see my f-friends again…b-but what if they killed _you?_ What of t-that? I can't bear for you to die either!" **[Name]** cried, covering her face in her hands.

There, she had said it. She just admitted that she cared for him. End of story.

Tyki's eyebrows raised and he stroked her hair once. "**[Name]**, don't worry about me. You're going to face off with me one day when you get your Innocence, aren't you? You can't be with me…because you're going to be on the opposite side. Clear your mind and forget about me. "

And he was gone.


	17. Alarm Komui Lee

_**Theme:**__ Alarm_

_**Person:**__ Komui Lee_

"Komui, what are you making?" **[Name]** asked, raising a delicate eyebrow at the older man. He was the supervisor of the Order. It wondered her that he wasn't doing any other work. Strange, she had to put it.

Apparently to **[Name]**'s **[Eye Colour]** eyes, he was currently screwing something in to a hunk of metal. She hoped it wasn't one of his out of the world experiments again. She and the whole Order have had enough of them already.

"Nothing!" Komui said quickly, grinning at her as he whipped around to meet her eyes. He shooed her away and continued on his masterpiece.

**[Name]** pouted. "Fine! If you won't tell me, Lenalee will…" **[Name]** made her way to where she knew the supervisor's sister was, in the cafeteria with Allen, since they just finished a mission together. **[Name]** made her way over when she spotted them.

"Lenalee, Allen! Hello!" She greeted, giving a little wave. They acknowledged her and waved back, a smile on their faces. "Anyways, to the point." She turned to the girl that grew up with Komui, "Lenalee, do you know what your brother is making?" She asked, curiosity peeking through.

Lenalee pondered for a moment. She didn't recall anything that he was making. "I have no idea. Why don't you ask him yourself?" She asked.

**[Name]** pouted once again, crossing her arms. "He shooed my out when I asked."

"Oh. When he finishes it we'll be able to know then." Lenalee shrugged. "I guess you've got to wait a few days."

Listening to Lenalee's advice, she waited a few days before bothering Komui again. He was holding on to a remote control of some sort.

"Oi, Komui! What were you making?" **[Name]** asked.

Komui spun around, a wide grin on his lips as he pressed the huge red button situated in the middle of the remote. "KOMURIN 5!" He shouted, laughing.

**[Name]**'s eyes widened as she saw the large thing that was in front of her. Apparently Komui was working on one of those things again. And this time, they could go _invisible!_

**[Name]** prepared her Innocence, taking it out of her front pocket and invoking it so that it went larger. She was about to attack when the large robot quickly took her Innocence from her hands, rendering her unable to attack.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed, jumping up to try and claim back her Innocence. Komui laughed, his arms crossed as he saw her distress.

"Komurin 5 has the ability to take Innocence away from accommodators!" He said proudly.

"KOMUI!"

-Extended Ending-

"Brother…" Lenalee appeared by the door, sighing. She walked in, looking up at the large Komurin and **[Name]**, trying to get back her Innocence. She sighed.

"Don't you like the _new _Komurin 5?" Komui boasted.

"Go back to a hunk of metal!" Lenalee invoked her dark boots and kicked through the Komurin, only to have it grab onto her leg before she actually attacked it.

"Hahaha! I've observed all of your Innocence's, and I have all the ways to stop it!" Komui shouted happily.

At that time, Kanda walked past, gave the Komurin 5 a death glare, before turning to Komui. "What kind of lame crap did you make this time?"

"It is—"

"First Illusion: Hells' insects!" Kanda waved her sword and the attack of illusionist insects came out, destroying the new Komurin. Sheathing his sword, Kanda smirked smugly before going off.

The Komurin crashed to the ground in a heap, releasing **[Name]**'s Innocence and Lenalee. Komui ran over to his Komurin, crying anime tears.

"I forgot that you were vulnerable against special Innocence attacks…" Komui said sadly. "KANDA YOU JERK!" He screamed, loud enough for the whole entire HQ to hear.

Somewhere inside, a person smirked.


	18. Anxiety Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Anxiety_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

He hadn't come back. **[Name]** was worried. He hadn't been back for a month. He was reported missing last week. His companions who went onto the trip with him came back, alive and healthy, although a little scratched up. They came back last week. That was when they called for a search party for Lavi, who had saved them from a deadly akuma attack, and has been missing since. They had no idea where he went.

**[Name]** was horrified to hear that. It wasn't a good thing and that was what she knew, and what everyone else knew. But anyone that was missing was a horrific and horrible thing. **[Name]** didn't want to even _think _about what happened to Lavi. It would be too horrible to even think about it let alone experience it for ones' self.

**[Name]** paced from the front of the room to the back of the room, thinking hard about where he would've gone. She cared for him a lot, like all friends do. But her feelings had developed and she had started to love him instead of see him as a friend. It was probably the most heart-wrenching moment when she discovered from the others that the cool red head that she loved had gone missing, and for more than 2 weeks too.

What is he had died? What if the akuma captured him alive and tortured him? What is the akuma brought him to the Noah and let them kill him? What if they forced him to work under them and go against his friends and the Black Order?

**[Name]** mentally screamed in her head, trying to think properly. But since she had all those questions in her head, it prevented her from thinking properly.

"When is he coming back…? When will they find him…?" She started pacing back and forth again.

**[Name]** was anxious for him to come back, alive and well.


	19. Dread Cross Marian

_**Theme:**__ Dread_

_**Person:**__ Cross Marian_

**[Name]** and Allen Walker both grew up together. They were like twins; both clowns, both light coloured hair, both amazing manners and both exorcists. They were proud, having great pride in each other and themselves and their own abilities. The only thing that they didn't have great pride in…was their master.

That's right. Their _master_.

Cross Marian.

They dreaded even to look at him. He was confusing. He was cheeky. And most of all, he was _evil._

Although he treated **[Name]** like a child goddess, he treated Allen with the upmost horrible way that **[Name]** could think of. Those actions made her hate her master the more. She loved Allen like a brother; she couldn't stand him being bullied around by anyone. He was a kind soul. Cross Marian was not.

One day, when they were back from getting the huge bottle of expensive wine the evil master asked for, in one of the inn rooms that were rented out for him and his pupils, they came to find the room empty.

**[Name]** and Allen exchanged glances, wondering what was up and why their master wasn't in the room.

They found that everything was neatly put together, and that there was a thick slab of white on the bed. The pair of clowns walked over and picked it up, staring at it. Their jaws dropped open and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Their eyes were wide and their breathing had stopped, for this moment was one of the worst moments in their life with Cross Marian that they definitely didn't want to remember, ever.

"HE LEFT US WITH A PILE OF DEBT?"

-Extended Ending-

Somewhere in town, at a pub, the red head general smirked and sipped his high-class expensive wine.

"Idiot pupils."


	20. Loneliness Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Loneliness_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

**[Name]** sighed as the red head pressed his lips against her own, making him stop and pull away, looking at her with concern clouding his eyes. "What's up?"

**[Name]** pressed her lips to his hungrily, but didn't receive the same treatment. Lavi still stared at her with worry in his eyes.

"Tell me what the matter is, **[Name]**." Lavi stroked her cheek softly.

She touched his hand and squeezed it, holding it in her two hands as she met his green eyes. **[Name]** sighed and looked to the side. She didn't want to look at him when she said it. "Lavi…I...you're on that mission tomorrow, aren't you?" She asked.

Lavi nodded. "Yeah, I am. What about it?"

"I…I'll miss you…" She bit down onto her bottom lip. "Komui told me…that it's a life endangering mission…" She whispered the last sentence, her voice barely heard.

Lavi pulled **[Name]** in, caressing the back of her head and holding her hand. "If you think I'm going to die, think again. I'll be back, **[Name]**, just for you." Lavi whispered next to her ear, his hot breath tickling it. It sent shivers down her spine and she squirmed.

Lavi laughed. "You're going to be lonely without me, aren't you? That's quite cute." Lavi kissed her forehead. **[Name]** pouted.

"Why don't we just continue with what we were just doing?" She asked, eager to get off the topic.

"Sure, if you really want to."

"Lavi…"

-Extended Ending-

The red head impatiently kissed her lips, trying to savour the moment longer. He felt up and down the sides of her body, making her press harder against his lips. She pulled away, a pout on her lips.

"You're really greedy."

Lavi smirked, before he continued to send butterfly kisses down her neck.

"I sure am."


	21. Annoyance Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Annoyance_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

Sometimes, **[Name]** was a nuisance. That's what Kanda thought. She was always on his heels, everywhere he went, everywhere he looked. Sometimes, when he really didn't want her to be there, she wouldn't be there. When he first noticed that she was everywhere, he thought it was just merely a coincidence. But when it happened for the 100th time or more, he found it creepy.

**[Name]**, who was always around the Order HQ, walking around everywhere and helping the Science Division and other divisions, always saw Kanda around, at every corner, everywhere she looked. It kind of freaked her out that he was always where she was. First she thought it was a measly coincidence, but when it continued, she found it extremely creepy.

One day, they approached each other. Kanda had a scowl on and **[Name]** pressed her lips into a thin line. She approached him, hands on hips. "Kanda, can we talk?"

The only thing the stoic male did was nod his head slightly, before an accusing finger was pointed at his face by none other than **[Name]**. He twitched before he wanted to say what he wanted to say.

"You're an annoyance!" They said simultaneously.

They both froze and blinked. They were surprised that both had said the same thing, at the same time, with the same tone of voice.

"Huh?" **[Name]**'s eyes widened. "What?"

"Tch." Kanda crossed his arms.

"I want to ask you a question – why are you always there when I'm here? It's freaky!" She exclaimed.

"I could say the same to you!" Kanda snapped back.

They glared at each other before they turned around; both arms crossed and scowls on their faces. They were so oblivious, that they were doing the exact same things.


	22. Unhappy Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Unhappy_

_**Person:**__ Allen_

**[Name]** bit her lip as she watched Allen get closer to Lenalee, smiling and all the sorts. He was always talking to her, always smiling around her – it bothered **[Name]**. But she couldn't hate Lenalee; she was her best friend, and they were together like two peas in a pod; like sisters.

**[Name]** went up to Lenalee one day, wanting to know why she and Allen were hanging out more than usual. She knew that Lenalee knew she liked him – but now she didn't know their relationship.

"Lenalee-chan; um…" **[Name]** started, fiddling with her fingers as she approached Lenalee.

Lenalee turned around, surprise in her eyes. "Eh? **[Name]**-chan? What is it?" She smiled.

"Um…Allen's been hanging out with you a lot…" **[Name]** murmured quietly.

Lenalee raised her eyebrows, before she shook her head quickly, laughing nervously. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Ahaha no, **[Name]**-chan! I just needed to ask him something, that's all!" With that, she bolted off and left **[Name]** standing there.

**[Name]** sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. It was going to be a long week. The next 5 days were slow and sluggish. The 6th day was her birthday. She was unhappy.

**[Name]** sighed as she made her way down the hallway, on the day of her birthday. It made her sad that Allen nor Lenalee were with her in the morning. It was her **[Age]** birthday. **[Name] **heard a commotion at the end of the hallway. Having nothing else to do, she went over to see what it was. Peering around the corner, she saw a huge crowd of people, whispering amongst each other.

"What are you all doing?" **[Name]** asked.

Abruptly the others turned around and saw her, before gasping and laughing nervously. They parted in the middle to reveal Allen, who stood next to Lenalee, their arms behind their backs.

"And what's that behind your backs?" **[Name]** tilted her head to the side.

Allen and Lenalee laughed nervously, before Lenalee turned to Allen, whispering something to his ear before she bolted off. The other people who stood by ran off as well, leaving only **[Name]** and Allen there, all alone together.

"Uh…" There was an awkward silence.

Allen took a few steps forward, before he was next to **[Name]**. He pecked her on the cheek, immediately confusing **[Name]**, then brought out the thing that he hid behind his back. It was a gift, beautifully wrapped in her favourite colours.

"This is for you, **[Name]**! Happy Birthday!" Allen hugged her, making her go a beetroot red.

She hugged back, mumbling a small, "Thanks" before she looked at the gift.

"Is this why you've been hanging out with Lenalee lately?" **[Name]** asked.

Allen nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, that's why. She told me many things about you…"

"Like what?"

"When you were a baby, you—"

"ALLEN! NO!"

That was a story she didn't – and never wanted to – tell. It made her unhappy yet again.


	23. Agony Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Agony_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]** watched in fright as the Noah dragged Allen Walker away, away from her arms, away from the Order and his friends. She reached out weakly to Allen and the Noah with her arm; it was bloody and bruised from the previous fight with the Noah just before they took Allen away. She felt hot tears come from her eyes, _true _tears. It was the first time something like that had happened.

"N-No…Al…ALLEN!" **[Name]** screamed, using the last of her voice before she blacked out, falling unconscious onto the ground.

Allen heard her desperate cry and whipped his head around to see **[Name]**. The Noah moved his head back to face the front and laughed.

"Look at her…clinging on to life." A Noah stated, chuckling darkly.

Allen cracked, his hand clenching into a fiery fist. He struggled out of the Noah's grasp, successful even only for a second, and ran to **[Name]**, desperately needing to come back to her. He shook her softly, but his eyes widened and his heart stopped beating, his breathing hitching for seconds at what he saw.

A spear had impaled itself inside **[Name]**, going straight through from one side to the other. It had gone straight for the heart. Allen couldn't help but shout out, screaming out in complete agony and heart wrenching pain at the sight and the loss.

He knew the Noah had done it; he knew it. They would do anything to get him – absolutely _anything._ They were ruthless. Allen hugged **[Name]**'s body, tears streaming down his cheeks as he thought of all the good memories they shared together.

He would remember her forever.


	24. Fustration Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Frustration_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

"I _can't believe _that you'd actually do that, Tyki!" **[Name] **whined, crossing her arms in frustration.

Tyki sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He had an exasperated expression on his face, looking at his own creation. "How am I supposed to do this when I don't know how it'll turn out?"

**[Name]** closed her **[Eye Colour]** eyes and sighed deeply, once again. "No, Tyki! You don't need to know how it'll turn out! All you just need to know is how to make it and how it'll cook well."

**[Name]** made her beeline way over to the curly dark haired man's side, looking down at his biscuit creation. She inspected it, before her hands pressed up against the crumbling biscuit to put it back into place, making it stable. Tyki watched her, eyebrows raised.

"Is that what I'm supposed to do?" The dark skinned back asked, glancing to his side at **[Name]**. She nodded.

"Right. So what you do it press the crumbly biscuit onto the sides, evenly, then you put it into the oven." **[Name]** instructed.

Tyki nodded before he started to do what **[Name]** had done, gently pressing it. Whilst he was doing it, **[Name]** stared at his biscuit base. She watched as he did it. Then, something clicked after he did something and she started to fuss.

"No, Tyki! You don't put it over the edge!" **[Name] **shook her head and pushed the biscuit paste over back inside.

Tyki frowned. "Don't get so frustrated. This is my first time making cheesecake, you know."


	25. Dislike Komui Lee

_**Theme:**__ Dislike_

_**Person:**__ Komui Lee_

"Komui…you know what?" **[Name]** started, crossing her arms and walking towards Komui, who worked in his laboratory with all the other scientists. Today, some scientists from the Asian Branch had come over to help with some scientific thing that they were working on. **[Name]** disapproved what they were doing. Apparently they were working to make a dead akuma back alive. They were trying to see if it were possible and also to see if there were any hidden secrets that the Earl had hidden from them.

But that's only what they told **[Name]**.

Thing is, was that **[Name]** knew that they were lying and that they were doing something else. They wouldn't let anyone else near the science labs.

"Huh? What, what?" Komui asked, turning around, surprised. Like normal, he was working on something.

**[Name]** tried to peer over his shoulder, but failed to do so. "What are you making?"

"...I'm nearly finished so just wait a little—" Komui was cut off by **[Name]** shoving him out of the way. Komui stumbled to the side and **[Name]** took a quick look at the item he worked on.

A smile was on her face, but it soon faded into a frown as she saw its contents. "What the hell…is this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Chief supervisor pushed his glasses up. "Well, you know, it's the new thing that we were thinking of making. Sort of like, a—"

**[Name]** picked up the small toy, throwing it at the Chief and cutting him off. "Who would want to buy something that looks like you?" She scoffed, stomping off.

Komui caught the Komurin I keychain and looked at it, wide eyed. A waterfall of fake anime tears fell as he watched after **[Name]**.

"**[Name]**, you're so mean!"


	26. Insult  Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Insult_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

"Guys, stop it!" **[Name]** exclaimed, pushing the two men apart, making them balance by bending their back, just like in limbo. **[Name]** looked from side to side, seeing them with their surprised expressions. Allen stared at her with surprise, whilst Kanda glared at her, a frown on his features.

"**[Name]**…?"Allen started, blinking a few times at what just occurred.

"You guys should stop fighting all the time!" **[Name]** crossed her arms, looking to both sides. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed and her lips were in pressed together.

The two male exorcists lifted themselves up. Allen rubbed the back of his head whilst Kanda crossed his arms and glared at Allen, then at **[Name]**.

"Don't interfere, ugly." The long haired exorcist turned on his heel and walked off, leaving an angry **[Name]** being held restrained by Allen, who was struggling to keep her still.

"KANDA YOU IDIOT!" She screamed, kicking and screaming.

"**[Name]**, calm down!" Allen held her tightly, trying to make her stop. He didn't want to injure her though.

**[Name]** growled lowly and glared at the back of Kanda as he walked out of the room. She stopped struggling and crossed her arms, glaring at the ground.

Allen put her down after she stopped struggling, and looked at her expression. He looked at her with sympathy. "**[Name]**, don't worry about it. Kanda's a jerk and says things to anyone." Allen patted her back and left it there.

"But he didn't have to call me _ugly _of all things…" **[Name]** trailed off, her glare softening and her expression switching from angry to sadness.

Allen immediately noticed and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, whispering in her ear, "He's like that. You're not ugly, **[Name]**. You're one of the prettiest girl's I've ever met. Don't let his words harm you. You're amazing."


	27. Eagerness Komui Lee

_**Theme:**__ Eagerness_

_**Person:**__ Komui Lee_

"Come on, Head Nurse! Let me see Lenalee!" Komui half pleaded, down on his knees as he begged for the 20th time.

The tall Head Nurse glared down at the supervisor, pointing out the door before darkly speaking in her scary tone. "NO. Supervisor, you are an irritation to the patients. Get back to work!"

Lavi and **[Name]** watched Komui beg again and again over a 5 minute period, wondering what he was up to. Everyone had stopped by to look, since it was so loud and all.

**[Name]** nudged Lavi lightly in the ribs. "Hey, what do you think Komui's trying to ask the nurse about?"

The red head rubbed his rib, frowning lightly from the impact. She had bony elbows. "Well, didn't you hear it? He's practically screaming at the Nurse to let him see Lenalee." Lavi looked at Komui, who was in a helpless heap after crying so much that there was a puddle of tears around the Black Order supervisor.

Apparently the Head Nurse had slammed the door on him after pushing him out. Poor guy. The people that were watching had scattered off to do their own things, leaving Lavi and **[Name]** to see to Komui.

"Uh…Komui-san? Are you alright?" **[Name]** asked. He didn't respond. She tried again. "How about you use your Komurin to destroy the door and intimidate the Nurse? So that you can see Lenalee?"

In less than a second flat, Komui was up, a grin on his features and his tears all gone. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" He got something out of his pocket which had a red button on it, before pressing it.

The ground rumbled slightly before Lavi and **[Name] **heard something coming from where they were facing. A human sized Komurin, looking like Komui, walked at an alarmingly fast speed, before it stopped next to Komui.

"KOMURIN! DESTROY THE DOOR!" Komui instructed.

Lavi and **[Name]** sweat dropped. **[Name]** turned to Lavi. Lavi sighed.

"Thanks for the great idea, **[Name]**. Now he's going to destroy the whole Order along with that door."


	28. Relief Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Relief_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

**[Name]** carried the huge boxes that were needed by the science department. She wasn't an exorcist at the Black Order, but a scientist. She had recently just come in and started working here, and all they were doing was making her carry this thing to this place or that thing to that place. It was quite tiring, but they wouldn't give her any other job.

"These boxes are heavy…" **[Name]** mumbled, trying to balance them correctly as she walked slowly over to the science area.

After those words had left her lips, three of the heavy boxes were removed from above her, and she could clearly see the things in front of her instead of a brown box. It confused her; where did the boxes go? She looked to the side and saw a man, who was about a year or so older than her, with flaming red hair that looked soft to touch, and gem green eyes. He was quite handsome in **[Name]**'s view – just her type.

"Ah! Thank you very much." **[Name] **showed politeness by bowing her head slightly at the red head, who grinned at her.

"No problem. You're new in the science department, right?" He asked. **[Name]** nodded. "Ah. No wonder I haven't seen you around. I'll help you lift the boxes since they're quite heavy. I can't believe them to actually make a girl do something as dangerous as this." He said, slightly frowning. He turned back to **[Name]**, a smile on his face again. "Which way is it?" She pointed straight ahead. "Ah. Come on, then. Let's go. I'm Lavi, by the way. An exorcist of the Order. And you are…?"

"**[Name]**. I'm a scientist that just recently came here." She explained, smiling at him as they continued to walk.

"Well, **[Name]**, it's nice to meet you!" He said happily.

**[Name]** couldn't help but blush at his words, before they continued on their little journey to the science department.


	29. Enthusiasm Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Enthusiasm_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]**, Lavi, Kanda and Krory stared at the pack of cards that Allen had brought out. Today was a day that they were off work, not really, but they didn't have any missions. They were in Allen's room, all sitting on the floor thanks to Allen himself dragging them there.

"A deck of cards?" **[Name]** questioned. Allen nodded.

Kanda scowled. "What the hell did you bring me here for? To play stupid card games?" Allen frowned at the stoic male.

"Shut up, BaKanda. And yes to your question." He said, in the same tone as Kanda, if not a little more polite.

"Hm…are we going to play poker?" Lavi asked, looking at the cards interestingly.

"Cards? Poker?" Krory asked. He had a flashback of when he first met Allen and Lavi. They were on the train, he had wandered off, and next thing he knew, he was stripped to his underwear by some guys who had cheated him by poker. Krory shuddered at the cold memory. He didn't ever want to play cards ever after that fateful day. Quickly standing up, he said that he had something to do and left briskly, slamming the door behind him.

"Anyway…we're going to play poker, like Lavi said." Allen said, shuffling the cards.

"BRING IT ON, ALLEN WALKER!" **[Name] **pointed to the white haired boy, a grin on her face. She was heated up for this match; not only because she wanted to play, but because Allen owned her last time by cheating the last card when they said no cheating. This time, she'd give him a taste of his own medicine!

"Hm…? What do we wager?" Lavi asked.

"We don't have any possessions here, so how about our clothes?" Allen shrugged, looking oh-so-innocent.

"Clothes?" Kanda and Lavi raised an eyebrow, slightly twitching. "Why clothes?"

"Because it'd make it more interesting." Allen replied, a smile on his lips.

"Who the hell would agree to—" Kanda snapped, but was cut off short.

"BRING IT ON, MONKEY BOY!" **[Name]** shouted, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "You're not going to win this time!"

A gleam shone in Allen's eye. "Oh? We'll see about that."

"…only her." Kanda lowly growled.

-Extended Ending-

"She was so enthusiastic about it before…" Lavi started.

"…and not anymore!" Allen finished, grinning as he grabbed **[Name]**'s ribbon. He avoided the hateful glare that she had on him, quickly getting a blanket from behind him in case of emergency and threw it at **[Name]**. "Here. You'll catch cold."

"WHAT ABOUT US?" Lavi cried, hugging his knees.

"Well, it's not my fault that all of you suck at poker." Allen shrugged.

"Why don't you go die in a freaking hole, Moyashi!" Kanda growled, grabbing Mugen from behind him and unsheathing it.

"Uh oh." Allen's eyes widened. He jumped up and escaped the long haired man, slamming the door behind him as he ran away.


	30. Disappointment Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Disappointment_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

**[Name]** ran up to the long haired exorcist from behind, going to his side and then to the front of him. He stopped, staring down at the smaller female.

"What?" He asked.

**[Name]** looked up at his eyes; they seemed like they were glaring at her but they weren't. Plus, they were quite nice, those eyes of his. How come he got such cool eyes?

There was something that **[Name]** really wanted. It was strange, coming from her, since she barely ever wanted something. But when she wants something, she really means it. So what she wants is…

"Hey, Kanda, can I touch your ha—" **[Name]** was immediately cut off.

"No." Bluntly, he put the truth in words.

The dark eyed exorcist didn't like his hair to be touched. He didn't like it to be the centre of attention, either. And **[Name]** constantly going up to him, asking him to touch his hair was no exception. It irritated him all the more.

"Why don't you leave me alone and stop asking stupid things." Kanda demanded, walking off past **[Name]**.

**[Name]** stared after him, frowning, before pouting and crossing her arms. He could be such a meanie at times. She stared at the ground in front of her, wondering what to do next. Then, something caught her eye. A strand of long dark hair that belonged to none other than the exorcist she conversed with before.

"I should try and sell this on the auction. I wonder how much it'll cost…" **[Name]** grinned. "That's exactly what I'll do."


	31. Grumpy Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Grumpy_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

"Get lost." Kanda scowled, walking off into a random direction, to get away from **[Name]**.

The smaller female crossed her arms and followed him, saying nothing. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, making her seem a little angry. Really, she was just amused. It was quite funny seeing Kanda get angry. No wonder Lavi and Allen loved to annoy him so much.

After a few seconds of following the stoic male, he turned around, glowering down at the younger girl. "I said: Get. Lost." He snapped, pushing past her and going the way he came.

**[Name]** sweat-dropped, watching after him with a defeated expression. "I only wanted to tell you that Komui has another mission for you."

"Che." And off he went.

"Grumpy much?" **[Name]** sighed. "Just not good enough."


	32. Triump Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Triumph_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

"Ahaha! I finally beat you! I finally did!" **[Name]** grinned, slamming her hand of cards down on to the ground in triumph.

It wasn't easy, going against a professional cheater. But, somehow she managed to pull through and cheat herself without getting caught. It was strange, even for her. But, because she cheated, she had beaten the white haired professional cards player.

"…But you cheated." Allen crossed his arms and collected the cards before shuffling them.

"Nup! I didn't! Allen, if you cheated and got away with it, then I can too! This time I win, ok? Thanks, Allen! You're a great guy!" **[Name]** bolted out the door, going to tell everyone about her victory against Allen.

Allen, alone in the room, sulked at his lost victory and packed up his deck of precious cards.


	33. Anguish Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Anguish_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

"B-But…I can't do that!" **[Name]** cried, clutching the dangerously sharp dagger in her right hand.

The red head stood opposite her, his body being engulfed in dangerous black stars that an akuma caused; by the akuma virus.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she thought about the thing he wanted her to do. It just wasn't right. She didn't want that, and he probably didn't, either.

The virus had spread everywhere in his body, and he was going to die. His last wish…

"Kill me with your own hands." Lavi spoke, his words drifting away as his hand crumbled. "Quickly…"

**[Name]** couldn't take it anymore; she couldn't listen to his words. She was going to do it her own way. Throwing down the dagger and running over to him, she hugged his body as it turned to ash.

She had to hold on, like she did for her dear life.


	34. Fondness Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Fondness_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

"Tyki-kins!" **[Name]** flung herself at the tall dark haired man, latching on to him as he turned around to see her face.

"Don't call me that." He said, poking her forehead lightly.

"But Tyki-kins~!" **[Name]** whined.

He frowned slightly. "Didn't I say not to call me that?"

"But…" **[Name]** started.

Tyki sighed and kept on walking, **[Name]** holding on to him. It was a good thing he wasn't outside. If he was, then there would be no doubt that people would be giving him strange looks. After a long minute of walking down the halls of the house that the Millennium Earl was currently residing in, he felt **[Name]** hug him harder, pressing her cheeks against his back.

"I love your body~." **[Name]** sighed, closing her eyes and softening her grip steadily.

Tyki stopped, his eyes wide as he looked over his shoulder to look at the smaller female.

Did she just say what he thought she said?


	35. Amazement Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Amazement_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

The smell of food wafted into the many hallways of the Black Order. Lavi's head perked up from his book and the smell hit him hard. His eyes widened as he smelt the wonderful combination of spices from all over the world, made into one, and the distinctive smell of a certain food.

He rose from his seat and made his way downstairs to the cafeteria, before seeing a group of people crowded around the counter of the kitchen. He went, too, to see what was happening.

"Jerry? What's happening?" Lavi called, as the finders parted to form a parted way for the exorcist.

"Oh! Lavi! **[Name]**'s cooking today~! Do you like her cooking?" He asked, pointing next to him as he watched the younger girl cook.

Lavi peered in and saw the female throwing some spices into the frypan, before flipping something that looked like an omelette. "**[Name]**?" He called.

**[Name]**'s head turned to see his, still moving the frypan to prevent the item of food from burning. "Eh? Lavi? Hi." She flipped it once again, before moving the frypan away and replacing it with a clean white plate, hearing the slap of the omelette against it. The girl placed it in front of Lavi and grabbed a fork and knife, placing it down next to it. "Try it."

Lavi shrugged. "Okay." He took the pair of silverware and cut the omelette, stabbing a piece before placing it into his mouth. His eyes widened and lighted up with delight as he tasted the flavours that were in the dish.

"Wow! This is amazing!" He said, astonished, as he finished the plate. "Ah…" He rubbed his stomach, grinning. "Thanks for the meal, **[Name]**!"

"…You were supposed to leave some behind, you know. For the other people?" **[Name]** sweat-dropped.

"Hah?" Lavi turned around, feeling the deathly glare from the others who were around. "Whoops?"


	36. Displeasure Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Displeasure_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

**[Name]** placed her hands on Tyki's back, pressing and releasing, trying to relax the older man's shoulders. She thought that she'd do that for him, since he'd had a tough day and she wanted to see if she could help in any way possible.

"This isn't really a massage, you know." Tyki pointed out. "You're too soft."

**[Name]** jumped a little at his voice. It had been so quiet for a long time when he came into the room, so she'd thought he'd never speak, but since he did, it quite frightened her because it echoed around in the comfortable room.

"O-Oh! Sorry! Do you want me to apply more pressure?" The girl asked, unsure.

Tyki shrugged. "Do whatever."

"Ok…" **[Name]** started up again, pressing harder than before. After a few seconds, she heard the Noah exclaim a little in pain.

"Ouch!" Tyki complained. "That was _too _hard. Softer."

She tried again. Tyki said it was too soft. It went on for a few more times before the dark haired Noah made her stop, sitting down onto a soft and comfortable chair that was soft and feather like.

"Don't worry about it,** [Name]**. I'll just rest here." He said, closing his eyes.

**[Name]** pouted. "At least I tried."

"You'll never be a good massager."

"Oh. Thanks, Tyki. That was incredibly nice."

"You're welcome."


	37. Liking Lavi

_**Theme: **__Liking_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

"Ne, Lavi~! I want to be with you on your next mission~!" **[Name]** chimed as she ran up to Lavi, jumping on him to hug him.

Lavi stumbled a bit but regained his balance, before he stared at the girl that hugged him, smiling. "Morning to you too, **[Name]**. Don't do that. If I were Allen, I'd be on the ground right about now."

**[Name]** laughed, hugging him tighter. "I love you, Lavi~!"

"Hah?" Lavi was stoned. Never once did she say that to him. In his head, he was thinking one thing. LOL WHAT?

**[Name]** waited for a reaction, but pouted when there wasn't. "You were supposed to say: 'I love you too'!" She poked his face.

"Ahaha…" Lavi tried to regain his posture and mood. Too bad for him, she had already broken down his first layer of a protective shield.

"Hmph! I'll make you say it, then!" **[Name]** pinched his cheeks gently and made faces, faking her own voice as Lavi's, making him say 'I love you too.'

Lavi couldn't help but laugh. Is that why she squeezed through his barrier?

"I think it might be coming to that…" He said to himself.

"Huh? Did you say something?" **[Name]** asked, looking up at him with her **[Eye Colour]** eyes.

"Hahaha, nothing!"

"Hmmm…."


	38. Enjoyment Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Enjoyment_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]** stared at the adorably cute Allen Walker. She wanted to see his intentions – what he was thinking. She couldn't' however, because it felt as if _he _could stare into _her _soul instead of vice versa.

"Hm? What is it?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the side.

**[Name]** snapped out of it and grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Uh…I was just wondering if you wanted to bake a cake with me~?" She spewed random words, saying things that came to her mind.

"Cake?" Allen's eyes shone up, wide and big, sparkling as his ears heard the word 'cake'. "Yes, please!"

**[Name]** grinned, before they were in the kitchen, preparing everything. They had mixed up the dry ingredients, put the liquid ingredients in and were now mixing that up to make a smooth and even batter. Allen stared hungrily at the chocolate batter, wanting to take some and eat it. Although it was raw, it was still edible.

"Allen, you can't eat it until it's cooked, got that?" **[Name]** said, scooping the rich chocolate mixture into the long rectangular mould.

Allen pouted. "But it smells and looks so _good_! I'll wait, though…"

**[Name]** smiled and stuck the cake into the oven. After it finished baking, she got it out and let it cool, before handing a piece of it to her white haired friend.

"Here. It might be a little hot, so be careful." **[Name]** warned.

Without caring whether it was hot or not, Allen popped it into his mouth, chewing and munching it thoroughly through, a happy and relaxed expression on his face.

"Mmm! Can I have more?" Allen asked licking his lips. **[Name]** stared at him, her mouth open.

"Allen, you can't eat all of it!" She protested.

"But it was so enjoyable~!"

"Wait until everyone else has some first, ok?"

"But they'll take it all!"

"…Ok, fine. One more piece."

"Yay! Thanks **[Name]**!"


	39. Guilt Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Guilt_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

**[Name]** is missing. She went missing in the midst of last week. No one has come into contact with her. No one knows where she was. Nobody.

Kanda sat on the open window ledge, leaning against the wall that supported the height of the structure. He stared out into the forest below, his mind in blank.

Where did **[Name]** go? He hadn't seen her since the week before – he knew she was missing, but what if she was just hiding? He was with her on that mission last week; he was the one that had come back alive, she was the one who he was uncertain of.

Was she alive?

Questions popped into his head; it made him want to hit his head against the wall many times so that he could stop thinking stupid things. But no matter what he said or thought, he didn't find her annoying or irritating like everyone else was; even though he would deny that every single time he had a chance. It hit him hard that he was rude and insulting to her every single time, but, she would still be herself, smiling and laughing happily.

It reminded him of Moyashi (Beansprout). He had thought they were siblings sometimes, with all their chit chat, smiling and laughter – it looked obvious, but it really wasn't. They hadn't even met each other until they came to the Black Order. Maybe it was a coincidence?

That mission that Kanda was on – it involved hoards of akuma riding above towns – many of which were flying and some that were level 3's. Some had come and go, just killing people for the sake of it. But – one of them, a level 3, instead of killing, was given a direct order to capture **[Name]** – grabbing her and taking off when he was preoccupied.

He blamed himself for that problem – she couldn't fight, since she was injured, unconscious by the akuma – and unable to activate her Innocence because of that. Now people at the Order was mourning over what had happened – thinking she was dead.

Kanda looked straight down – and saw a small pond. It was half full with shining crystal clear water – a flower blooming in the middle of the pond. No, it wasn't a lotus – it was something that **[Name]** liked, not him. What grew in the middle of the pond was a small water lily; similar to that of a lotus, but not a lotus. It was **[Name]**'s favourite flower.

"Che." Kanda frowned and got off the ledge, going back inside.

Why was he even feeling this emotion?


	40. Homesickness Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Homesickness_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]** shuffled in her bed, uncomfortable and restless. She sat up, pulling the covers around her as she leant against the wall that her rented bed lay against, watching as her breath fogged up the space just in front of her when she breathed.

She couldn't sleep. Although it was late, she was sleepy and tired; she just couldn't go to sleep. She had no exact idea why she couldn't go to sleep. She had a few ideas of what might have caused it, but she doesn't know if it was the case.

"Allen…" She found herself saying. Instantly, she slapped her hand to her mouth, wondering what on earth she just said.

Why was she saying this? Oh, that's right. She missed him. That's all there was to it. There was probably more, like missing how he walks, talks, smiles, laughs; how he hugs **[Name]** from behind whenever he wants to scare the hell out of her – it made her sad that she wasn't near him anymore.

"I wish you were here with me, Allen…" **[Name]** whispered, hugging her knees under the covers. It was a cold night, making her wish all the more for the white haired exorcist to come and wrap his arms around her, comforting her and letting her sleep with him for the night, side by side, providing warmth by them both.

If only she could be back at the Black Order again.


	41. Passion Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Passion_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

"Hi, Jerry! I want some…" Allen Walker thought for a brief second before names of hundreds of foods spewed out. **[Name]** just stared, before she caught the attention of Allen. He grinned at her. "Which foods do you like best?" He asked kindly, as he waited patiently for the foods being prepared and cooked by the Order's head chef.

**[Name]** blinked, but otherwise answered his question. "My favourite is **[Favourite Food]**. I also have others, but this one is. How about yours?" She asked.

"Mitarashi dango!" Allen answered happily. As if on cue, he reached for a few sticks of mitarashi dango that Jerry handed him.

"Ah…" **[Name]** nodded. "You're really passionate about food, I imagine?"

In a second, Allen was talking about food, where it came from, and what kind of different foods there were in the world.

**[Name]** just gaped. One train of thought passed her mind.

Man, he likes food.


	42. Compassion Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Compassion_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

**[Name]** had been told, years ago, that he was the lone survivor of the artificial apostle's project. They had described it as horrific and destructive and never said anything that was happy, nor delightful; it seemed to her that it was dipped in thick black ink.

She's been at the Order for a long time, just like him. They've never spoken before, but they would often be in the same room, quiet and silent. Strangely, they didn't mind each other's presence. But, deep inside, whenever **[Name] **was anywhere near the exorcist, she would think of what the others have said about his past. Those thoughts would dwell in her mind.

She didn't think he noticed – since the times she saw him, he was emotionless, never even looking in her direction. Well, not that she noticed, anyway.

When they bumped shoulders in the hallway when passing a corner, she mumbled her apologies and continued on her way, but he spoke her name, making her stop and turn around.

"Stop the compassion." He said directly, before continuing his way.

**[Name]** was surprised, quite surprised, that she forgot to move until there was a loud sound from beneath, before she kept on moving.

Kanda had noticed.


	43. Pity Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Pity_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

**[Name]** stared at the sleeping form of Tyki, in the bed next to where she sat. She remembered what happened just before, when she was called up by the Millennium Earl because of something concerning Tyki. She didn't know what – but it sounded horrible. Once she reached her destination, the Millennium Earl had told her that all the Noah were dead except for Waizurii, Road, Tyki and himself.

"What happened?" **[Name]** asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Allen Walker…was overwhelmed by the 14th and killed the others – Road, Waizurii and Tyki-pon managed to get away in time. I left him mortally wounded." The Millennium Earl spoke solemnly.

"Ah…" Allen Walker. **[Name]** heard that name before. "What happened to Waizurii, Road and Tyki? Are you alright too?" She asked with care.

The larger body nodded. "Road and Waizurii are alright, but Tyki-pon is critically injured. You may want to visit him."

"Tyki…" **[Name]** spoke, touching Tyki's hand and squeezing it gently. "Wake up; please…" There was nothing but silence. "I know all about it – how your Noah family is nearly all gone…I…I…I don't know what to do anymore…" She took a pause, "You all are like family to me – but not blood related. You know…now that they're gone…what are you going to do…?"

There was silence in the room, and for the next few days after that. She would talk to Tyki's sleeping form randomly, hoping that he would hear her, reply to her…and possibly wake up.

"Tyki…I know you're in there…please, open your eyes." **[Name]** spoke. It's been a few weeks; she's getting worried that he wouldn't make it.

Slowly, though, she saw a movement. Her world became slower and the tears brimmed her eyes. His eyes opened, so very slowly, staring up at **[Name]**.

"**[Name]**…?"


	44. Desire Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Desire_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

"Now…I can't believe that we're already here…THE BEACH!" Lavi yelled out happily, jumping up and down as he ran down the sand to the bed of water.

**[Name]** watched him, laughing, as he did so. The rest of the crew followed in a little pack down to the waterbed, Kanda lagging behind. **[Name]** watched Lavi, seeing him splash water around like a little kid, in his trunks, with the rest of his body exposed. She could see the muscle bulge through his skin; seeing it glisten in the light as it shone upon his wet body.

Blood rose to **[Name]**'s face and heated it up, leaving it the colour tomato red. Allen noticed, eyeing her, before seeing who she was gazing at. He suddenly grinned.

"Hehe…**[Name]**-chan~! Isn't Lavi interesting~?" He cooed, teasing her.

**[Name]** abruptly whipped to face Allen, her face turning redder than it already was. "A-A-A-A-Allen!" She nearly screeched. She stared at him for an embarrassing second, then saw his lips curl up into a little smile. She bolted off into the water, not wanting to know what he was going to say next.

But, as she made her escape, she bumped into something hard. Looking up, she nearly shrieked out of her skin as she saw who it was – Lavi.

"Huh? What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-Nothing!" **[Name]** went off back where Allen was, quickly getting away from the object which made her go red.

"You didn't need to run away from me…" Lavi anime-cried, "Am I that scary?"


	45. Attractiveness Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Attractiveness_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

Women in fancy gowns danced with men with tuxedos around the dance floor. They twirled and caught onlookers' gazes, winking at them before continuing their strides. There was a crowd of onlookers, people of the party that surrounded the dancers as they did not have a partner to dance with. They gazed with envy at the flock of gracefully dancing women, wishing to be them. Among them, **[Name]** stared out into space, standing next to the rectangular food table that was clothed in magnificent white, food of all shapes and sizes sitting there, waiting to be eaten. She swished a glass of what was supposed to be wine, but was actually grape juice. She didn't like wine.

**[Name]** didn't care much about the party. She was invited only because she was of high status in the European world; nothing else. She had watched the dancers before, found that they were flirting with people who weren't their dance partners; then kissing their dance partners for a thank you gift. That would be considered stupid to her.

'Huh…when is this party going to end?' She thought to herself, blinking once and snapping out of her daydream, before looking around once. She found a few empty seats away to her front. Her legs killed from standing up on those deadly high heels and wanted to sit down. She made her way over and plopped down, before she watched the dancers twirl.

But, something caught her eye when she looked over. A tall dark skinned man, about a head taller than her, held onto the hand of a lovely blonde young woman, a charming smile on his features. He was at least to say, handsome. If not; more. **[Name]** was intrigued. She wondered how a man could have such charms and how they lured her in like fish.

The tall man let go of the blonde woman's hand and smiled before he looked around, seeing if anybody else needed him. That's when he spotted **[Name]**, sitting by herself at one of the empty tables, calmly drinking her grape juice. He moved like a true gentlemen, walking and standing about half a metre away from her.

**[Name]** blinked and she stared at the handsome male. Since he was closer up than before, she had to say, he was even more handsome close up.

"My lady…how come someone as beautiful as you would sit out on an occasion like this? Surely you like dancing, don't you?" The handsome man asked. "Would you like to dance?"

**[Name]** didn't have any good or bad feelings about dancing. She found herself nodding her head. The man smiled and took her hand, gently, lifting her up from her seat as he whizzed her to the dance floor.

They danced around the dance floor, capturing the eyes of many onlookers. They twirled gracefully and elegantly, the taller man taking the lead. The other dancers had started to dance around the two of them, making them the centre of the spotlight. After the song had finished, they stopped in the middle of the floor. There was loud clapping from the audience.

The dark skinned man lifted up **[Name]** hand and kissed it gently, causing her cheeks to flush a light red.

"You look beautiful, like a flower, with the red gracing your cheeks." He said. "Thank you for the dance. It was truly pleasurable." Then, he led the two of them to the crowd, before he went off to find his family.

**[Name]** was blushing like crazy. She couldn't get the image of him out of her mind.

Damn. Why'd he have to say that?


	46. Adoration Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Adoration_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

**[Name]** stared at the photo book cover, wanting to open it to take a little peek inside. She was sure that the person who owned it wouldn't mind. Slowly, she sneaked over and touched the book, surprisingly noticing that it wasn't specked with any dust or grime. It was well taken care of.

"Who…?" **[Name]** whispered.

From all the people she knew, they never took that much care with their photo albums. It was strange, for this one album, to be so clean. But, that was one of the many things that drew her to the album.

Slowly as she opened it, her **[Eye Colour]** eyes scanned around the area, seeing if the coast was clear. It was. She continued, flipping to the first page. Once she did, though, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

A small boy, with soft and slightly spiked red hair was smiling in happiness, riding on Bookman's back. They were in a wheat field, the sun bright and high in the cloudless sky.

"Lavi?" **[Name]** gasped, rubbing her eyes and making sure it was really him. It was. Flipping to another page, she found many other pictures of the child form Lavi, smiling and making funny faces at the camera. When she was about to turn to the last page, however, a voice made her jump.

"**[Name]**, what are you doing?" Lavi asked, leaning against the door frame. **[Name]**'s eyes widened and she dropped the book onto the table, before glancing at Lavi, then back at the book, before slamming it shut and laughing nervously.

"U-Uh…I was looking for something…?" She laughed, trying to calm her dramatically beating heart that nearly thumped out of her chest from shock. Quickly glancing around to support her lie, she shook her head. "Ahaha; it's not here, so, uh, I guess it's somewhere else!" Quickly, she moved out of the room and bolted off, hoping to get away from her embarrassment.

Lavi watched her go, before laughing lightly, walking over to the photo album. He knew she was looking at it – he didn't mind, so why did she bolt off like that and lie? Was she _that _scared that he'd do something to punish her? Flipping over to the last page, Lavi stared at the picture, a grin on his lips.

"She didn't get to see this. Ha." Lavi left, the album open on the last page. It showed a girl, with **[Hair** **Colour]** coloured hair and bright **[Eye Colour]** eyes, hugging a taller red head from the side.

In black ink, scrawled on the corner of the picture, wrote: 'I love you too.'


	47. Grouchy Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Grouchy_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

**[Name]** poked a taller, stronger, man with her finger. She poked him again, waiting for something to happen. And again. 5 times she poked him, until Kanda stopped reading whatever he was reading, snapping at the **[Hair Colour]** female.

"Freaking hell, get lost!" He snapped.

**[Name]** pouted. "You're such a big ass. You know, why're you so grouchy? Is there something bothering you? Huh? What's so wrong with being happy and all? I've never seen you happy!" **[Name]** crossed her arms.

Kanda slammed the book he read shut with his one hand, making a loud 'thump' echo throughout the library. "Look, why don't you stop annoying me and get on with your little life?"

"Ugh! Answer my questions, BaKanda!" **[Name]** poked his cheek, harder, this time. Kanda slapped her hand away, but was too slow, as she had already retracted her hand so that he couldn't reach it.

"Che. You. You're always so annoying." Kanda opened his book back, before eyeing the female, who was now fuming with anger.

"What did you say…?" She growled, glaring at the male.

"I an—" Kanda was cut off by the Head Nurse, who grabbed both the male and female's ears, dragging them out of the library.

"You two, be quiet and get out of the library!" The Head Nurse snapped, throwing them out before she slammed the door on them.

"…Tch." Kanda glared at **[Name]**. "Because you were too loud, I was kicked out."

**[Name]** crossed her arms and sat on the floor, glaring at the doors. "Psh. It was you."

"And you call me a big ass…" Kanda stood up and brushed himself off before leaving the fuming **[Name]**, who glared after him.


	48. Regret Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Regret_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

"Ah…**[Name] **isn't here." Allen replied, blinking in confusion at the red head who confronted him.

"Do you know where she is?" Lavi asked.

Allen pondered for a second. "Yes."

"Where?"

"She's out with someone else." Allen said.

"Oh…" Lavi's eyes widened. "Who?"

"The new exorcist. She and him are on a date~!" Allen grinned.

Lavi was silent.

Date? **[Name]** was on a date? Why didn't she tell him? Oh – he knew why. He had rejected her the time she confessed that she liked him. That being done – she had moved on. Lavi hadn't. He didn't know why he rejected her. He realized that he was feeling empty without the rainbow that brightened his life – and left her with someone else. Someone who accepted her. He didn't. For that, he felt regretful that he did such a thing; he should've said yes.

"Lavi? Lavi, are you alright?" Allen asked, waving a hand in front of Lavi's eyes. Lavi's attention snapped back to Allen, before he nodded, fake smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Lavi said, before going off. "I'll see you later, Allen! I've got something to do." A lie.

Allen nodded, before waving and going off. When Lavi returned to his room, he punched the wall, making it crack with much power. He couldn't bear to see **[Name]** with some other guy; it made him feel ripped apart that it was the new guy instead of him.

He should've said yes.


	49. Loathing Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Loathing_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

**[Name]** and Lavi chilled outside, their arms crossed behind their head as they leaned against the wall. They had just gotten into trouble just by accidently stepping outside the school boundaries. They didn't mean to, but they were caught by the teacher, and thus they ended up in the principal's office. They didn't even ask for explanations. The teachers just dragged them there, made them sit down, and then started the dreaded scolding.

Once they were out, they had to wait for 10 minutes before they were allowed back to the classroom.

"I have this!" **[Name]** cried, sitting down onto the ground and glaring at it.

"Oh yeah? Well I _loathe _this stupid place because of the stupid teachers! Like Mr Cross! He's always hitting on women! Gr…" Lavi sunk down onto a spot next to **[Name]**.

"Hm...shouldn't it be hate?" **[Name]** asked.

"Nah, loathe. It sounds more pro."


	50. Outrage Lavi & Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Outrage_

_**Person:**__ Allen & Lavi_

After the three of them boarded the train, they sat down, before skimming through the contents of the mission information. After much discussion about the mission and random things, they fell asleep, closing their eyes to the much needed sleep that they needed.

Lavi, however, was still awake. He liked to fake things, faking to sleep when the others were really sleeping. He opened one eye before he grinned, opening both and making small and quiet movements, taking out a few coloured markers.

Looking into **[Name]**'s direction, he wondered if he should draw on her face too. But, being the gentlemen he was, he decided against it, thinking that it was bad to colour a female's face without their permission – similar to staining their beauty.

He started to draw on Allen's face, drawing fake eyes, eyelashes and random swirls around on his face with the coloured markers. He saw **[Name]** stir in her sleep, before she opened her eyes and stared right up at Lavi and Allen.

"Lavi, what're you doing?" She asked, rubbing her eyes as she got a better look at what he was doing. Once she did, though, she woke Allen up by shaking him hard, making him wake up.

He stared around, lazily. "What is it?"

"Lavi is drawing on you~!" **[Name]** said playfully.

"…" It took a few seconds for it to totally process through Allen's mind. Once he saw Lavi holding the marker, rage filled his veins. "LAVI!"

"Hehe…" Lavi laughed nervously, before he dropped the marker and bolted off down the train to another destination.

"Come back here!" Allen shouted, dashing after the red head.

**[Name]** sat in her seat, before looking around, then smiling, and put her feet up onto the opposite seat.

"Ah~ This is the life…"


	51. Delight Lavi

**Theme:** Delight

**Person:** Lavi

"Neh, Lavi, it's nearly Christmas!" **[Name]** grinned, pulling the curtains back and staring outside. Lavi stood by her side, before finding her object of staring.

"Hm? What's this?" Lavi asked, noticing something then pointing outside the window.

**[Name]**'s eyes widened at Lavi's surprise, before looking outside herself after glancing at Lavi; seeing little white fluffs fall down onto the ground all around their house.

"It's…It's snowing!" **[Name]** squealed, jumping up and down. She raced to the door and shoved her boots on before she went outside, slamming the door behind her.

From the window, Lavi watched as **[Name]** rolled in the snow, made a snowman, which deeply resembled him. It made Lavi smile, seeing **[Name]** smile and play happily.


	52. Uneasiness Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Uneasiness_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

Lavi sat down on his bed, his thoughts racing and keeping him awake. It was already so late at night, but he wasn't sleepy, nor did he want to sleep, nor feel to sleep. It was a restless night. He knew the whole reason, but he didn't want to admit it; because he wasn't sure of it himself.

Lavi's green eyes stared up at the darkened white ceiling. There was nothing to see there. But, even if there were nothing to see, he always saw something.

He saw an image of **[Name]**.

She was randomly flash into his mind – for no reason at all. It was strange.

But then again, there was also another reason why she started to flash into his mind.

Worry.

He was worried about her – she hadn't come back from her mission yet; she was supposed to be back 5 days before; but she hadn't come back.

Lavi had uneasy thoughts – what if she was dead? What if she was in trouble and couldn't get help? What is she got lost? There were so many possibilities.

He didn't even notice when there was a loud knock on his door. He kept thinking, feeling uneasiness in the pit of his stomach – his worry for **[Name]** taking over.

He didn't even realize she was the one that had knocked on his door.


	53. Isolation Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Isolation_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]** stared at the new exorcist, who had come from another place that she wasn't familiar with. He was tall, taller than her, with a slender body and cute features, for a boy. He had white hair – which was quite noticeable, and very unusual, too. She thought he was albino the second she saw him; but that wasn't the case.

When he entered the Order, the others avoided him, because he was cursed; and had white hair – making him officially weird to his surroundings.

But, **[Name]** wasn't fazed. She didn't want new people who joined the Order to feel left out, to feel like they didn't deserve to join the others. Barely anyone even joined the Order – if there was an opportunity, just take it.

"Hi, Allen! My name is **[Name]**. You're new here, aren't you?" **[Name]** approached Allen, giving him a warm smile, which he returned.

In kind gesture, he bowed his head in respect to the female that had approached. "It's nice to meet you."

That was when their friendship first began.


	54. Insecurity Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Insecurity_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

**[Name]** stood close, close to the heater. It was freezing – the middle of winter. The air she breathed out, it was steam; telling her how cold the room was. The heater, which was a fireplace with an openly lit fire, burned ferociously at the wood it was fed. **[Name]** sat down, closer to the heater than before. She hated the cold. It made her shiver and didn't let her do much. Plus, the Black Order was quite high up in the sky so it was cold.

**[Name]** heard the door creak open, before it was closed. She wondered who had entered. She felt another body sit next to hers, before she looked to the side, seeing the handsome Japanese swordsman, Kanda.

"Huh? Kanda? What're you doing here?" **[Name]** asked.

He didn't speak – he only leaned closer to **[Name]**, staring at the fire. **[Name]**'s [Eye Colour] eyes widened and she stared at the longer haired man in shock. What was he doing?

He leant forward, using his hand to touch **[Name]**'s shoulder lightly, before gently pushing her towards him. By now, **[Name]**'s face was crimson red. She had no idea what the guy was doing. It was not him.

In a few seconds, their faces were so close – so close, she could feel his breath against her face. Squeezing her eyes shut, she prepared for whatever he was to do; she was quite passive.

But, she felt a heavy weight on her shoulder, which made her open her eyes and look down, seeing a sleeping Kanda against her shoulder, snoozing away.

**[Name]** thought, 'Well, that was embarrassing! I can't believe that I thought he'd actually…'


	55. Arousal Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Arousal_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

**[Name]** sat down on the bed in her room – she was playing with Road. It was a cold winter's day, and the two of them wanted to do something that wasn't sit by the heater and talk. Plus, Road wasn't that cold.

The door opened, and a tall man entered. He had curly dark and long hair tied in a low ponytail, with dark skin that came with his Noah genes. Road was the same. **[Name]** was invited into the household because of her involvement with Noah's – in her family generations.

The man, known as Tyki, entered the room with his normal white clothing that he wore, along with the other Noah. Road had a pretty different one, though. **[Name]**'s eyes lit up when she saw Tyki.

"Ah, Tyki-kun!" She smiled.

"Road, the Earl is looking for you." Tyki said. Road shrugged and got off the bed, before she was out of the door. After the small one was gone, he closed the door and went towards **[Name]**. "**[Name]**. What did you do?" He pointed to the pillows and bed blankets. They were ripped into shreds, with pure white feathers flowing everywhere.

**[Name]** laughed. "Ahaha…Road and I were playing around." She explained.

Tyki raised an eyebrow, "Is this how you 'play'?" **[Name]** laughed but nodded. Tyki smirked. He walked over next to **[Name]**, before sitting down next to her, and moving in closer, so that he leaned in. **[Name]** flushed an excited pink, feeling Tyki's breath on her neck and ear as he leaned in.

"How about we 'play' for a while, too…?" He suggested seductively, tracing his finger on **[Name]**'s lips.

"Go do that in your own time; she's playing with me, Tyki." Road pouted, crossing her arms like a cross child.

Tyki and **[Name]** jumped, not knowing that the oldest Noah was there. They pulled away from each other quickly. They hoped Road didn't see that.

Tyki stood up, looking down at **[Name]**. He walked over to the door, and just before leaving, he winked at **[Name]**.

"We'll continue this later~!"


	56. Suspense Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Suspense_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

**[Name]** and Lavi stood in the doorway of the room of many akuma; they were there on an undercover mission. The two of them didn't want to get found out – it only brought more trouble. Everyone in the building was akuma, except for the two of them.

The air they breathed in was full of cigarette smoke – the akuma were heavy smokers, both girl and boy. The ground was full of dirt and grime, very dirty, showing how unclean the place was. It was disastrous. If they alerted one akuma, they alerted the whole house.

Slowly they crept, crept to the top akuma's room, on their tip toes, ready to use their Innocence if necessary. It was quite the feat – getting past hundreds of rooms without anybody noticing.

When they reached, the room was silent and closed off – dark and cloudy. They couldn't see anything, their vision was blank and so were their senses. They didn't know that they were drugged with an air drug when they first entered the place – from the cigarette smoke. A dark shadow loomed over the two small exorcists – contrasting between big and small, shadows and light, heavy and not heavy.

A dark hand, from their right side, got ready to strike them. Lavi and **[Name]**'s eyes darted to the side, seeing the hand, which was the size of an elephant, maybe bigger. Getting ready, they began their tactic.

"One…two…three…GO!"


	57. Aggravation Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Aggravation_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

**[Name]** sat closer to the long haired male. He glanced at her from the side of his eye, suspicious that she was going to do something annoying.

When the coast was clear,** [Name]** shifted another 3cm closer to Kanda.

Kanda's eyebrows furrowed slightly at her. What was she doing?

In the next 5 minutes, **[Name]** had moved from being 4 metres away to being 20 centimetres. Kanda had been watching her the entire time, getting more annoyed every second.

When **[Name]** decided to sit next to Kanda, 1cm away from him, Kanda got _very _annoyed.

"What is with you?" Kanda glared at the smaller girl.

**[Name]** stared at him innocently, blinking her eyes at him. "What are you talking about?"

Kanda frowned, before standing up and leaving, crossing his arms on the way. "I've had enough of your shit!"

Slamming the door,** [Name]** tilted her head.

"Did you get him?" Allen asked, appearing right beside **[Name]**. Lavi appeared on the opposite side of Allen, grinning.

"We got him~!" He laughed.

-Extended Ending-

On the other side of the door, Kanda readied his Mugen.

"Die; annoying idiots…"


	58. Shock Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Shock_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]** sat down by the chair, swinging her legs on the chair, humming a soft song. She waited for her good friend, Allen, to show up for their little date. But, all he just wanted to do was talk to her. She didn't know what, though, but she hoped that it was something good.

"Hey, **[Name]**." Allen spoke, smiling as he approached her for their meeting.

**[Name]** smiled upon seeing his face, before letting him sit down. "Hi!"

Allen sat down, before he turned to her, a brave front on. "About the thing that I wanted to tell you…" He trailed off, getting **[Name]**'s immediate attention that is was something bad.

"Wha…what is it?" **[Name]** managed to stammer out.

"I…I actually don't feel the same way as you do, **[Name]**. That is why…we should just stay as friends." Allen spoke, looking at **[Name]**'s **[Eye Colour]** eyes.

"Allen…" **[Name]** spoke, the tears filling up her eyes fast, then dripping down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Allen apologized, embracing her into a hug.

-Extended Ending-

"CUT!" The Director Komui shouted.

Allen and **[Name]** stopped their scene and looked up. They had just finished filming their little movie about Allen and **[Name]**, which was supposed to be a romantic type movie, because they were actually romantically connected.

"How was it?" Allen and **[Name]** asked, their eyes bright.

"It was HORRIBLE! DO IT AGAIN!" Komui shouted, pointing to the set again.

"WHAT? WHY THE HUNDRETH TIME?" The whole crew shouted, echoing it through the park.

"Because I want to see it again." Komui grinned. His facial features turned dark again. "Now get back to work! Chop chop!"


	59. Gloom Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Gloom_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

"Hey…when is Jerry coming back?" **[Name]** asked, sulking in the cafeteria corner.

Allen, who was beside her in the sulking corner, wiped away tears of sadness. "I don't know…"

"ARGH! WHEN IS JERRY COMING BACK?" **[Name]** shouted to the ceiling. It echoed throughout the cafeteria, earning her several looks of confusion.

"JERRY! COME BACK TO US! DON'T GO AWAY!" Allen shouted, sobbing.

"What? I only went to give Lenalee some water because she's was busy." Jerry spoke, tapping the two of them on the head.

"JERRY!" **[Name]** and Allen jumped on the unsuspecting Jerry, crying their eyeballs out. "WE'VE MISSED YOU!"

"There, there…" Jerry smiled, before throwing the two of them off. "Clean yourselves up before talking to me."

Dumfounded, the two exorcists stared up at Jerry. "Huh?"


	60. Dejection Tyki Mikk

_**Theme: **__Dejection_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

**[Name]** hugged Tyki from behind, surprising the older man. "Erk!" He looked behind him. "**[Name]**?"

"Tyki-kun! You're back!" She said happily, grinning at him.

"Yeah…" He looked at **[Name]**, before picking her up and setting her on his shoulder, so that she sat there.

"WOAH!" **[Name]**'s eyes widened and she looked at the view from his angle. She knew Tyki was tall, but she didn't know that he was this tall!

"Tyki-kun~!" She said happily.

"**[Name]**, you can't always come to me when you're bored. I'm busy, too, you know. Play with Lero or Road when you're bored. Come on, let's get you to your room." Tyki said, looking up at **[Name]**.

They arrived at **[Name]**'s room, before the male put her down and patted her head. "Stay here, ok?"

"Ok." **[Name]** said, grinning.

Tyki had a feeling that she didn't listen to a word he even said. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Ok, **[Name]**. I'll be going now, because I'm busy. I'll come back, ok?"

**[Name]** nodded. "Ok! I'll be waiting, Tyki-kun!"

Tyki nodded and smiled at her before going to his other mission.

"I might not even come back…"


	61. Excitement Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Excitement_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

**[Name] **was heaved up from the ground and into the air, swung around by a taller red haired man. "We're going to the beach!" He grinned, swinging her yet again.

"Hah?! The beach?! You mean Komui allowed it?!" **[Name]** exclaimed.

"Yes! We're going!" Lavi put her down. "Come on! Let's pack!"

"Yes! Let's go~!" **[Name]** skipped to her room and started to pack, as did Lavi. They were going to have a fun time at the beach – it would be quite fun to see everyone's faces once they start playing in the sea. She found it really fun, so why won't they?

She had a feeling this would be an exciting trip.


	62. Bitter Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Bitter_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

"We're going to the beach~! We're going to the beach~!" **[Name]** sung, running around with her packed suitcase.

Kanda grunted, scowling. "Che. Shut up."

"Hm? What, what? Are you going to the beach, too?!" **[Name]**'s eyes widened, and started to speak before Kanda was able to even open his mouth, "Oh my gosh! You're going to the beach too?! I can't believe it! All my exorcist friends are going! Are you excited for the trip?!" She asked, jumping up and down.

Kanda pushed past her to go off into his own direction, but she clung on to his arm, holding on tight.

"Gah! Get off me!" Kanda swung his arm around, trying to get the smaller girl off, but to no avail. "What do you want?!" He growled.

"Pack your things! You're going to the beach with me and Lavi! Allen is probably going to go, too, so please! Come on!" **[Name]** held onto Kanda's arm.

She looked up to Kanda's eyes, seeing him glare down at her.

"I'll decide whether I want to or not. Now get off me."


	63. Wrath Kanda Yu Allen Walker Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Wrath_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu, Lavi & Allen Walker_

"Let's play beach volleyball!" **[Name]** shouted, throwing the ball up and catching it again.

Lavi, Lenalee, Allen and Kanda all stared her way. The three of them grinned without a certain someone, and they gladly set up before they started playing.

"Ok, How about girls against boys? I want to thrash you three!" **[Name] **grinned, walking into the sand court. "Kanda, you're playing too, so you're on the other side!"

"Che."

"Game, start!" **[Name]** threw the ball up into the air, hitting it to the other side.

Lavi and Allen went to get the ball, but it went straight to Kanda.

Kanda, taking this opportunity, he stuck up one hand and got the ball. Strangely, though, the ball was completely still when he pulled it down.

"Kanda, over here!" Allen called.

"No, over here!" Lavi jumped up and down.

"This is retarded." Kanda threw the ball down onto the ground, then went over to the sitting area and sat there, putting back his dagger.

Meanwhile, the others took the ball and threw it up, before it floated back down, deflated.

"HEY! THE BALL'S DEFLATED!" The two exorcists glared straight at Kanda. "KANDA!"

"Che…" Kanda looked to the other side of the beach. "What the hell am I even doing here?"


	64. Tenderness Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Tenderness_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

**[Name]** entered the cafeteria, her **[Eye Colour]** eyes looking around to see if there was anybody that she knew. She saw one person, who stood out distinctively from the rest. He had long hair, dark in colour, and was had his cheek against his hand which rested on the table. He had just finished his soba, and was holding his cup of green tea, but, wasn't moving. His eyes were closed, and he looked relaxed.

**[Name]** made her way over there, sitting opposite the sleeping male. She loved his sleeping face – he looked so cute, so vulnerable, like she could sit there and watch him forever. That was because he didn't look like he normally did; when he was all grouchy and irritable.

She liked him this way much more, and whenever she saw him like this, her guard was always off, and she was always at ease, loving the gentleness that he emitted when he was sleeping.

"What are you staring at?"

**[Name]** was caught off guard, the voice nearly making her jump out of her seat. She looked at the sleeping figure, who wasn't sleeping anymore, with one eye open, staring straight at her.

"Uh…you?"


	65. Resentment Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Resentment_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]** turned the corner, looking for a certain white haired boy. She wanted to talk to him – wanted to hug him. She loved him, just like an older brother. She was always comforted by his presence. He made her feel safe.

But, whenever they two were on missions together, Noah would appear and they would criticize and hurt her precious friend. She didn't like that – and resented how they treated her friend, how they wanted him to join their side, when he was positively one of **[Name]**'s side, instead of the other.

But, slowly, as time passed, so did Allen. He had been harbouring the implanted memory of the 14th in him, which made him more and more like him the longer he left it.

**[Name]** hated that the Noah memory possessed him; making her feel that someday her precious friend would leave her side and go join the other.

That was why she resented the Noah.


	66. Anger Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Anger_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]** took a step forward, holding a bunch of tainted red flowers, the sadness dripping of them as the petals slowly began to loosen and fall onto the ground. Allen stood next to her and mirrored her movements, before they were at the coffin.

That person had just passed – it was all because of those red flowers, those red flowers that she loved – it was because of them that she was tricked, that she was tore down to the depths below.

**[Name]** placed the red flowers down onto the female's hands, moving her hand so that it looked as if she were holding it. "I'll miss you…"

As she was buried under the thick brown dirt, people said their goodbyes, in tears and feeling sorrow and grief shake their souls, before going off and continuing their own lives.

"Dammit!" Allen punched a tree, making the nature root shake and drop a few leaves. "It's all my fault…It's all my fault she's dead…" His forehead touched the tree trunk, before the hot tears streamed down his cheeks, as he silently sobbed for his friend.

**[Name]** wiped a tear from her eye as she felt the sadness emit from her friend – it was all too great a sorrow. It pained her to see that her closest friends are hurt – because of one thing.

Their lives were never going to be the same again.


	67. Hatred Lavi Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Hatred_

_**Person:**__ Lavi & Kanda Yu_

**[Name]** went up to Kanda, holding a dark green up. "Ne, Kanda, is this yours?" Kanda turned around, seeing the smaller female hold up a dark coloured cup to his face.

"What the hell do you want?" He frowned.

"Answer my question."

"No."

"What?!"

"It answers your question. Now get lost." Kanda began walking away, before Lavi, who turned the corner, stopped him by becoming an obstacle.

"Yu, listen to what **[Name] **wants to say." Lavi grabbed the dark cup from **[Name]**'s hands, before shoving it into Kanda's face.

"I'll kill you if you call me by my first name…" Kanda growled, flicking the cup away into the depths of the Order with a flick of his wrist.

Lavi looked over the rails and heard a loud crack, before staring at Kanda with large eyes. "Yu…" He gulped once before waving to his long haired companion, before bolting off. "See ya!"

"Tch. What is he up to?!" Kanda said under his breath.

He felt an aura of hatred, before turning around and seeing a fuming **[Name]**.

"Kanda…!"


	68. Humiliation Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Humiliation_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

**[Name]** was holding a large cream pie, wanting to give it to Allen, who was in the cafeteria. Apparently, as an exorcist of the Black Order, she had privileges. One of them, which she wanted to have, was to make half her room into a kitchen. That's been done. Now, after she baked her pie, she was going to give it to her best friend.

But, once she reached the cafeteria, she saw him sitting across from Lavi, who was grinning wildly and making some kind of joke. **[Name]** made her way over, but whilst her eyes stayed on them as she walked, the female crashed into a larger person, who was going the same way.

As she crashed into that person, her pie came with her as she hit the ground on her butt, making it splatter all over her attire.

"Watch where you go." Kanda's voice warned as he walked off.

**[Name]** stared after him, her eyebrows raised, before she saw all the eyes on her.

"What…?" She asked, blinking her eyes.

"You look like a mess. Were you _that _overcome by Kanda?" Jerry joked, peering down at **[Name]** with both his hands holding his cheeks.

**[Name]** whipped around, her face red. When the hell did that evil guy even get dragged into this?! The pie was for Allen!

"W-What are you trying to say?!" **[Name]** stammered.

"You look delicious~…" Lavi commented, as he walked up to **[Name]**, was still sat down on her butt.

"SHUT UP!"


	69. Misery Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Misery_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

Tyki stared at the girl that had fainted. He didn't even know what he had done wrong. He didn't even know why **[Name]** had to _faint_.

"Uh…are you ok?" He asked, to the lying body.

No answer.

Sighing, he knew that there would be no way that she would wake up, so he carried her to the infirmary of the mansion he visited, placing her down onto the bed. The dark haired man went to get a nurse, but stopped at the door when he heard the girl move and sit up on the bed, hugging her knees.

**[Name]** was sobbing, the tears coming out of her eyes like waterfalls. Tyki jumped a little, surprised by the sudden emotion the girl put forward.

"Ah…" He didn't know what to do.

"Tyki, you're so mean! Why won't you take a bath with me…?!"

"I already said no."

-Extended Ending-

"CUT!" The director said through the microphone.

Tyki and **[Name]** looked to the director of their new movie.

"We're done here, now, right?" **[Name]** asked, rubbing away the tears that were caused by eye drops.

The director shook his head, smiling. "Nup! We need you to redo this scene! Put more emotion into it!" With that, the director left for a 10 minute break with the staff.

**[Name]** crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. "What the hell?! Why do I have to say these retarded lines?! This is just like out of 'The People of -House', with all this stuff about baths!"

"That's why it's the Noah version of it…?" Tyki remarked.

"They should've made _you_ say it…" **[Name] **growled under her breath. "Lucky Noah…"


	70. Spite Cross Marian

_**Theme:**__ Spite_

_**Person:**__ Cross Marian_

**[Name]** and Allen both strolled into the pub in the late evening, wondering what their master, Cross Marian, would want with them. They had just finished up their day's work, so they were free.

But, not for long.

"Are you this guy's pupils?" A large woman asked from behind the counter, holding up a piece of paper.

Allen and **[Name]** stared at the paper that the woman was holding. The children's faces were now screwed up into an unreadable expression full of many mixed emotions.

"You are to do %# % pounds worth of work in my bar." The woman told Allen and **[Name]**.

Both Allen and **[Name]** were frozen in their spots, unable to move. They couldn't believe it.

THEIR MASTER HAD LEFT HIS DEBTS FOR THEM AGAIN!

The feeling of wanting to punch their master in the face dead on was strong, for the two poor children that are forced to work in bars to clear up Cross Marian's debts…

-Extended Ending-

"…this wine is nice." Cross Marian sipped from the polished glass. He suddenly remembered something. "Where are my pupils?" He asked himself.

He tried remembering, but then it popped into his head.

"Oh, right. I left them to work off my debts~"


	71. Worry Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Worry_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]**'s **[Eye Colour]** eyes fluttered open, seeing a dark ceiling in a dimly lit room of only one candle. She remembered the night before, when her best friend Allen Walker saved her from a random level 4 akuma that had just appeared. He came at the last second, protecting her from a blow that would've killed her if he didn't come. After that, though, she forgot what happened. All [Name] remembered was that she blacked out from the loss of blood.

"Al…len…?" **[Name]** said, her voice sluggish and soft. There was no reply. She called again, carefully putting her into a sitting position. There was no reply.

Had her best friend gone somewhere else? She slowly stood up and began to walk into a random part of the place, but stopped short when she heard deep low voices.

"Do you know where the girl is? Noah-sama asked us to find her, since the level 4 didn't finish her off…" One voice said.

"I sense someone in there." Another voice spoke. "I think us level 3 will be able to take her on. She'll be gone in no time."

**[Name]** stood, frozen and still, as she heard the crunching of stones against their feet, the sounds getting nearer and nearer.

The first instinct that **[Name] **would've done would have been to destroy the akuma.

_Shoot…I don't think I'll be able to fight._

But that idea was soon thrown out the window.

Where was Allen when she needed him?! She was scared as hell, her thoughts on what the two akuma had said. They were after her – they wanted her dead. She didn't even know why. Did she do something to make that happen?

"There's a light here." The first voice spoke.

**[Name]**'s eyes shifted around and tried to find where to hide, and in the end just went to the nearest wall, hugging her knees and trying not to make a sound. She was so hopeless, being injured and all.

"Allen…" **[Name]** whispered absentmindedly, the boy on her mind.

The sound of the two akuma was so close to her now. They had found her.

"OHO! What do we have here…?" The second voice asked his companion. "The girl is there."

**[Name]** saw a bony purple finger point out from the shadows. Her breathing hitched and she held her breath, trying to camouflage.

"Sorry, you can't take her!"

Suddenly, screams were heard, then the sound of something hitting the ground, echoing loud in wherever **[Name] **was held. **[Name] **heard footsteps walking towards her. She kept still, like before, her eyes wide and open. She saw a slight shadow, then saw the person who emerged from it.

It was Allen.

"**[Name]**, are you alright?" He asked, walking to her and putting his swords back into his arm. He kneeled down to her eye level and looked at her.

**[Name]** managed to nod, but just barely. Allen saw it though, so it was alright.

"I heard you call my name, so I wondered if you were awake…or if it was just my imagination. I'm sorry I took so long. I was getting some food." Allen reached for something in his back pocket, taking it out. "They only had berries in the forest…" Allen sweat-dropped, his features curling up into a smile.

Seeing Allen's smile, it made **[Name]**'s worries vanish. She forgot she was holding her breath the whole time, and ended up on the ground, trying to take back the oxygen she forgot to breathe in…


	72. Vengefulness Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Vengefulness_

_**Person:**__ Kanda_

In the mornings, normally people are hungry. For **[Name]**, that was no exception. She was hungry to the very core of her body, and she didn't like it. Getting up and doing her daily routine, she ended up in the cafeteria.

The different smells of food from different countries were overwhelming, and made her stare dreamily at the ceiling whilst smiling contently. But, she snapped out of it when her stomach growled, making her come back down to earth.

**[Name]** ordered her food and got it in seconds, before going around seeing which table was free. But, since it was this early in the morning, there were many finders and exorcists out in the cafeteria already, eating their food. It took up all the seats – except for one table.

"Meh, he wouldn't care, anyway…" **[Name]** reassured herself, before going to the table that Kanda at.

But as soon as she placed down her tray, she accidently hit the side of Kanda's bowl of hot soba (since it was winter), and made it go all over him as it flipped upside down, sending all its contents to Kanda's face and attire.

**[Name]** froze, seeing what she had done. In seconds, a feeling of dread filled her veins as she looked to meet Kanda's eyes. He was glaring at her, his right eye twitching a few times.

"Uh...bye, Kanda!" **[Name]** quickly waved goodbye before bolting off, scared for her life.

Who knows what Kanda would do to avenge his bowl of hot soba?!

Although, she _did _have to admit that it was funny, seeing Kanda with all his soba on him…since he liked it so much. For his Christmas present, **[Name]** now knew what to get him. She'd make a soba sweater, just for him.

But he'd avenge that soba sweater, too…


	73. Scorn Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Scorn_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

**[Name]** peeled the wrapper off the icy-pole, throwing it away into the bin and shoving it into her mouth, feeling the cool lemon taste fill her senses. "Ahh…" She said, relief in her voice. She had never tasted anything better than that icy-pole.

She walked away from the ice-cream van that she had brought the icy-pole from, only to bump into the guy that she didn't like. Not that much, anyway.

"Oi. Be more careful." Kanda spoke, scowling slightly down at her.

**[Name]**'s eye twitched and she glared at the taller man. "Psh. Whatever."

She walked away from the van and to a spot where there was shade, annoyance clearly written all over her face.

"Hmph. That guy really has an attitude problem…" She muttered, irritated.

After saying that, however, she had blinked once, forgetting something, before looking around her, to see if it was there.

"My icy-pole!" **[Name]** whined, looking around any possible thing that she was close to. But, then the truth came down like a stone to her head.

**[Name]**'s eyes looked directly at where the ice-cream van was, where Kanda was standing (he was paying for his ice-cream), and saw a familiar thing on the ground. Her eyes widened and she frowned. Did she drop it when she bumped into that arrogant guy? She definitely did.

So when her eyes fixated on Kanda's leg that had moved back, just hovering over her fallen icy-pole, there was a soft crunching down of ice getting crushed under the foot. Kanda blinked, raising an eyebrow before looking down, raising his foot and looking down, seeing the crushed icy-pole.

He shot a glare at **[Name]**'s direction.

**[Name]** had an idea what he was thinking: _"That little brat is so in for it!"_

Well, it wasn't her fault her icy-pole dropped, was it?


	74. Glumness Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Glumness_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

"He's not coming?" **[Name]** asked, her spirit feeling down. Lavi shook his head.

"He told me himself." The red head told her.

"Why?" The female asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…if I told you, you'd destroy something…" said Lavi, nervously rubbing the back of his head. He took a few steps back before exiting out the door. "Well, I'll set up there, so…see you!"

**[Name]** pouted. "What the hell was that about?! Lavi, you liar…telling me Allen isn't coming…" She muttered, clearly annoyed.

But, that sinking feeling of someone she cared about not coming made their way into **[Name]**'s veins.

On the special night, **[Name]** was seen entering the cafeteria, followed by other finders and exorcists. They had prepared everything for their surprise party for Lenalee, since it was her birthday. **[Name] **took part in organizing the party from behind the scenes, telling Lenalee information about the day and how they'll go about it, without spoiling anything for the party.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LENALEE!" The group of finders, exorcists, scientists and Black Order workers shouted as the girl who wielded the Dark Boots entered the cafeteria.

"Ah!" Lenalee had jumped, after being bear hugged by **[Name]** from the side.

Soon, the party was under way and the cake was brought out. Jerry grinned and handed the knife over to Lenalee, who was about to cut the cake. **[Name]** looked around quickly, scouting around the area to see if Allen was there. Nope, no sign of him.

Afterwards, there was a loud commotion outside, making everybody's eyes land on the door. It was slightly opening and closing, before it opened fully to show the person who **[Name]** was just talking about.

"Speak of the devil!" **[Name]**'s eyes widened. "Allen! What're you doing here?!"

"What?! **[Name]**-chan, I'm here for Lena—ARGH!" The double doors, which he pushed open with force, had come back for revenge and hit him in the face, closing the doors.

The whole room was silent as the doors stopped swinging. One was pushed open again, revealing Allen who was rubbing his forehead and nose. "Allen…?"

**[Name]** whipped around to Lavi, who stood next to her, and glared at him. "You liar!" She whispered with menace.

"Hehe…I might've…uh…misunderstood what he said!" Lavi laughed nervously.

**[Name]** quickly ignored Lavi, running over to Allen and asking if he was ok, before they enjoyed the party together, congratulating Lenalee and happily joking around.

"I was just teasing her…" Lavi said with a funny frown on his face as he talked to Jerry.

Jerry smiled and patted his back. "That wasn't called teasing. That was called TELLING THE WRONG INFORMATION."


	75. Depression Allen Walker Kanda Yu Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Depression_

_**Person:**__ Lavi, Allen Walker & Kanda Yu_

"You know how the Millennium Earl always has his jaw open? Is it dislocated or something?" Lavi asked, reading off the letter that had been sent in from somewhere where they did not know.

They had intruded Kanda's peace in the cafeteria to ask this question after they had answered the one about him before, revolving around him eating soba in the winter.

"STOP EATING THAT, BEANSPROUT!" Kanda snapped at Allen as the white haired exorcist took the rest of his hot soba. He had taken it when Kanda's attention was on Lavi when they appeared.

"Don't be too stingy, Kanda." Allen munched the rest of the soba, drinking the liquid at a fast pace.

"Now about the Earl…I noticed something a while ago." Lavi started. "His teeth…are incredibly white and sparkly!"

Kanda held up his empty bowl of soba and glared with fury at the emptiness.

"Hmph…why don't I ever get part in any of these discussion rooms?!" **[Name]** whined, sitting in a dark corner, holding her knees and anime tears flowing down her cheeks.

"…don't get all depressed, **[Name]**!" Allen went over to her, wanting to calm her down, before Kanda held him back, grabbing the back of his collar shirt.

"COME BACK HERE."

"Uh-oh…"

"See…? I'm never in these…oh, now I'm just talking to myself…great."


	76. Panic Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Panic_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

**[Name]** was linked arm in arm with her red haired friend, in a city and country that was foreign to her. Lavi knew what place they were in, where they were, and what they were doing. **[Name]** did not.

"Hey, Lavi—" **[Name] **turned to her left to talk to him, but gasped and pulled away when she saw it wasn't him, but another man with a top hat. "S-Sorry!" She apologized, bowing her head as she quickly turned around to find her red haired friend.

**[Name]**'s **[Eye Colour]** eyes looked around, scanning the area to find that familiar mop of red hair that she so very loved. But, she couldn't find it. Her heart beat started to fasten and her palms began to sweat. She bit her bottom lip softly, because of her nerves.

Lavi was the only person that could lead **[Name]** around without getting lost. Maybe it was because of his photographic memory, or if it was because of his good coordination?

Either way, without having Lavi there, **[Name]** had no idea what to do.

"L-Lavi?! Lavi! Where are you?! Lavi! LAVI!"

"O-Oi…"

**[Name]** felt herself getting shook, before her eyes fluttered open, staring up at a dark ceiling.

"Huh…?" She blinked once before looking to her side. That was a dream. But, it felt so real to **[Name]**.

"Um…you were calling my name out in your sleep…" Lavi said, scratching the side of his face with his index finger.

"I was?!" **[Name]** exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah…you were…" Lavi said, laughing.

"What did I say?"

"…" Lavi thought for a while. "You only said my name…"

"Ah…phew!" **[Name]** sighed in relief.

_I forgot to mention that she said that she thought of me as a travel coordinator…_Lavi thought, sweat-dropping. _Ah, I don't care anymore…as long as she didn't say that I was an idiot or something…_

"Hey, Lavi, did I say 'I love you'?" **[Name]** asked suddenly, catching the red head's attention.

He froze, green eyes wide.

**[Name]** waved a hand in front of his face, after seeing his reaction. "Geez, I was just joking! I wondered how you'd take it…man. Do you hate me this much?!"


	77. Fear Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Fear_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

A man with umber skin and golden eyes approached the female exorcist. She had somehow been redirected to another route, and away from her fellow exorcist partner and finder. She was trapped. The man was one of the people that were described as 'Noah' by Allen. 'Tyki' was his name.

"And you are **[Name]**…right?" Tyki's deep voice spoke, placing a hand on his hip.

**[Name]**'s eyes widened and she backed up against a wall, wanting to invoke her Innocence. She fumbled around to try and find it, but all she got was nothing. She couldn't find it. She must've dropped it. A thought occurred to her, that, she was going to die soon. By a Noah, anyway.

"Let's say silence…" Tyki stepped closer to **[Name]**, so close until their bodies were just millimetres apart. He placed an arm on one side of **[Name]**'s head, leaning in closely to her other side, whispering into her ear. "It's just you and me now…what are you going to do?"

She never felt fear like she had now.


	78. Longing Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Longing_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

**[Name]** plopped herself down onto the soft and comfy couch that was offered to her in her room. She lived – actually, was just renting, for a mission – a room somewhere in the East. Lavi was her companion on the mission, and since they were of different genders, they didn't share a room, but got individual ones, right next to each other. But good thing was, was that there was a door that led to each other's rooms, so that when one was in trouble, the other could help and vice versa.

**[Name] **stared at the door that separated her from her red haired companion, Lavi. She liked him very much, and wanted to feel his touch against her skin. She hoped that, next time, the Order would allow them to share a room, since they were already so close.

Lavi sat against a wall in the other room, parallel to the door between him and **[Name]**. He pouted, crossing his arms and feeling annoyed. He wanted to be with that specific girl on the other side of the door, but the Order had given them strict orders not to mingle.

It annoyed him to death.

It saddened her to death.

They both longed for each other, in parallel rooms that never met.


	79. Remorse Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Remorse_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

He had hurt **[Name]**. He didn't even know what he did. But, he hurt **[Name]**. He critically injured her, but, she was still alive, which was a relief to the white haired exorcist. Allen didn't know what happened, but he knew that it was him himself that inflicted harm against her that he didn't know he committed.

Allen stayed outside the infirmary, the doors slightly opened so that he could see inside. He saw the rushing of nurses and the other exorcists there, Lavi, Lenalee and Chaoji. They were all there when he had hurt her.

"Stay strong, **[Name]**!" Lenalee clasped her hand around her friend's, hoping and wishing that another one wouldn't disappear. Thankfully, after a few more minutes, **[Name]**'s condition was stable. "**[Name]**, **[Name]**, are you alright?" Lenalee asked.

**[Name]** mumbled something that was inaudible to everybody, then stared at the door. She lifted herself up and sat up against the wall, her eyes still locked on the door.

**[Name]**'s lips spread into a crooked smile, extending her arm out to the door. "Allen-kun…are you alright now? Please come in." **[Name]** spoke.

Allen froze, feeling her eyes on the door. As she had spoken those words, unwanted feelings of sadness and remorse struck his heart, causing tears to fall because of his strong affections towards her.

He couldn't bear it anymore, he couldn't be there anymore. He had to go. This was no place for him to be, no place for him to stay. He had to go. Allen wiped the tears off, turning around quickly and running off. The tears still fell, even after he had decided to go.

**[Name]** stared at the door, an emotionless expression on her face, almost as if she were daydreaming. Her arm dropped slowly down so that it rested on her lap. She felt something was wrong. Why had she suddenly felt a pang of unhappiness hit her?

**[Name]** hoped that those double doors that led into the infirmary would open from the other side. But, a sinking feeling would say that it would never open to be the person she wished.

"Allen…?"


	80. Crosspatch Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Crosspatch_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

**[Name]** grinned as she spotted the long haired exorcist coming through from the cafeteria doors. She was in the kitchen with Jerry, who she managed to persuade to come in only to do a special something to his best soba customer.

"You have such a great idea, **[Name]**-chan!" Jerry gushed, readying the soba for his customer.

**[Name]** grinned, walking over to the finished soba bowl. She dished out a salt and pepper shaker, and began to grind the ingredients into little powdery like bits into Kanda's soba, which, this time in winter, was hot. She stirred it a few times, making sure that nothing was to be seen in it that resembled what she put it. Smiling widely, she called Jerry's name.

"All done?" Jerry asked, appearing next to **[Name]**. She nodded, throwing away the empty bottle of salt and pepper. Jerry raised an eyebrow at how much she used, but shrugged. It was a good way to prank Kanda, since he was so stoic and expressionless.

"Hot soba." Kanda's voice spoke, at the front. **[Name]** quickly hid behind something, listening in on Jerry and Kanda.

She heard Jerry handing the bowl to Kanda, before Kanda went after saying a brief thanks. She unveiled herself and went over to look at Kanda's reaction from behind Jerry.

They watched as he sat down, snapped his wooden chopsticks and began to eat. But as soon as he took his first bite, he had an expressionless face, before it warped into one of disgust. He spat it out and glared at the bowl of soba, before walking over angrily at Jerry's front.

He placed the bowl down, pushing it forward, spilling it almost. "Make me another one. _Without _that idiot's help." He snapped.

"Idiot? Which one?" Jerry played dumb.

"The one behind you."

_Crap…_**[Name]** bobbed down and made her escape to the door, opening it and escaping for her dear life. But, her escape didn't last long as Kanda grabbed her shirt collar and dragged her to Jerry's front, grabbing the bowl of soba before trying to make her eat some.

She pushed it away from her, before waving her arms around in front so that the bowl wouldn't get anywhere near her face, and thus, not to her mouth either. But, after a split second, she hit the side of the bowl and it tipped all the way so that it splashed on the holder. **[Name]** stopped moving around after she felt that Kanda's grip had loosened a bit. She looked at what had happened, only to see a soaked in hot soba Kanda!

Gulping, she nervously pushed Kanda's hand back to him, before bolting off for her life.

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Poor, poor, **[Name]**-chan…" Jerry sighed.


	81. Defeatism Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Defeatism_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

Lavi blocked with his wooden sword, blocking from **[Name]**'s assaults. They were in a sparring match, a match that they decided to start because they wanted to know who would look better with a sword. They had clashed for over 10 minutes right now, with the usual spectators watching.

"You…won't win!" **[Name]** shouted, aiming a kick to the red head's way. He jumped out just in time and hit away her wooden sword with his own after finding it about to puncture his face.

"That wasn't…fair!" Lavi huffed, lunging at the female. She grabbed his wooden sword with her hand and yanked it with speed out of Lavi's hand, throwing it to the opposite side of the room, before tripping him as he stared at the flying sword with a dumbfounded look on his face, wondering why it was in the air instead of in his hands.

He hit the ground with a loud thump. "Oof!" His breath was knocked out. **[Name]** sat on the side of Lavi, a leg over his body to the other side so he couldn't escape, and the wooden sword at his throat. She was grinning; and panting at the same time because of the lack of oxygen after moving around so much.

"You…lose!" She victoriously said.

"No I don't!" Lavi squirmed around, then kicked his legs up so that he could summersault in the air and land back on his feet. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. **[Name]** had gotten her other leg and put it over one leg then under the other. It was an awkward position they were in, but Lavi's escape was unavoidable.

"You see…you lose." **[Name]** smiled. She got off him without trouble and helped him up. "That's why I always look best with a sword by my side." She spoke, resting the half destroyed wooden sword against her shoulder.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't think so. Your hair is all fluffed up, and you have panda eyes. I think I look better." Lavi said, walking off to the onlookers.

"Do you want another fight?!"


	82. Dismay Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Dismay_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

**[Name]** waited upon a promise. She waited outside in the snow, where the cold Christmas lights were standing out, in different shades and colours. It illuminated the freezing night.

Why she was waiting? A friend of hers wanted to meet up and go on a midnight date. They promised each other. She was waiting though, and having waited 20 minutes, she wasn't sure if her friend was going to come. But, a promise was a promise and she promised to wait for her friend. She was sure she would arrive, since her friend also promised too.

But, a long hour passed by and her friend still didn't come. She was cold, shivering. She had brought enough clothes to keep her warm, but the outside's chillingly cold air had started to get to her.

A few more hours passed. She had waited there, sitting and shivering on a bench around a Christmas tree. She wasn't sure anymore if her friend had acted upon that promise. She shivered, nuzzling into the warmth of the scarf around her neck. She felt sleepy, but she also felt as if she was tossed away. Quite frankly, it made her feel sad.

"Are you cold, Miss?" A tall man asked, standing in front of the shivering female. **[Name]** looked up and met the golden eyes of a handsome man, with umber skin. He was very tall, being over 6 feet. She was hesitant to reply, but nodded since she didn't trust her voice.

The man took off his black top hat and placed it on her head, fitting it so that it fitted. He bobbed down, kneeling so that he could see her face. "How come you're here all alone?" He asked in curiosity, "It's very late. Should you not be sleeping?"

**[Name]** looked at the man for a second, before staring at the snowy ground. "I promised a friend I would meet them here so that we could go on a midnight date…" She mumbled, feeling her lips go numb.

She heard the man exhale deeply, before he placed a hand behind **[Name]**'s shoulder and lifted her up. "I'll take you somewhere warm so that we can enjoy a midnight snack."

**[Name]** was astounded by that mysterious man. She didn't know why he would do this, but it was very nice of him. After all, she had been stuck in the cold, freezing night, and he was the only one to notice and actually talk to her.

"That would be nice…Mr…?" **[Name]** questioned.

"Mikk. Call me Tyki." Tyki spoke.

_Tyki…_There was something special about saying that name. Maybe it was him, but she didn't know. Maybe something special was going to happen, after all.


	83. Melancholy Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Melancholy_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

Allen Walker placed his hand on the black shaded box, feeling the grooves and fine cuts that the carver had made. It was amazingly done. Rimmed with silver and decorated beautifully, it reminded the white haired exorcist about the woman that lay in that coffin.

She and him were good friends, maybe even past that point. But, Allen had somewhat rejected her, even though he didn't mean it. Right after _that _mission, however, she fell into the clutches of evil and was ripped apart because of it.

Allen couldn't forget about that day, when he saw that level 3 akuma kill her after showing her something; it's special ability. It was all in slow motion, and he remembered how clearly her expressions were at that time; the look of betrayal on her face as she stared at him as she fell and died.

The akuma virus wasn't spread through, because the level 3 had stabbed her, instead of infecting her with the virus. That way she died as if she had been killed by someone else other than an akuma.

Droplets of sadness hit the black board, regretting his actions.

Was it inevitable that she would die?

If so, their friendship would cause him to be surrounded in melancholy; after all, they were connected.


	84. Apprehension Cross Marian

_**Theme:**__ Apprehension_

_**Person:**__ Cross Marian_

Flaming red hair, alluring eyes and charming smile – that was Cross Marian. **[Name]** coughed. Actually, none of those, he was just a womanizer. And a very good one, at that.

She and Allen stared at the red haired General as he flaunted and flirted with women at the bar. He had, at least, 10 on each arm.

**[Name]**'s eyes flickered to Allen's, meeting his. She whispered, "Oi, Allen-kun, why is he like this?"

"I don't know…But he's like this…I don't like it either, you know." Allen frowned, but, noticing that he had frowned, curved his lips once again so that it was a smile.

"OI! STUPID PUPILS!" Cross Marian snapped his fingers, his one showing eye looking at the two youngsters.

**[Name]** and Allen's attention averted to the red head. Their heads moved slowly so that they faced him. They gulped, dreading whatever was going to happen. They knew that, whenever he snapped his fingers and shouted at them, life was going to suck.

**[Name]** and Allen shuddered at those memories, they were absolutely horrible! But now…they turned their heads to the side and saw that red head making his way towards them, a _smile _on his face. But, it was no ordinary smile.

"Speak of the devil…" **[Name]** squeaked, wanting to run away.


	85. Glee Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Glee_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]** turned around, raising an eyebrow as she felt like being watched and stalked. She had this strange feeling, but she wasn't so sure, since she couldn't exactly see the person who was tailing her. Damn them for being so concealed, she had mumbled.

The female continued walking, before she heard the light shuffling of feet to rush after her after stopping for a brief second. She turned around again, catching a movement of white hair.

She puffed her cheeks. "Allen-kun! Why are you stalking me?" She asked.

It was silent for a second, before Allen peeked from around the corner, before revealing himself. His hands were behind his back and seemed to be holding something.

"Allen-kun? Is something wrong…?" **[Name]** asked carefully, trying to see if he was hiding something.

"Ah! **[Name]**-chan, there's a bug there!" Allen exclaimed, pointing to the pole next to her. She looked over to her side out of reflex of a bug, but was tricked, since Allen pecked her on the cheek.

**[Name]** gasped, her face turning red. "W-What?!" She stared at Allen with astonishment.

Allen put the thing he hid in front of him, a parcel wrapped beautifully. "Happy Valentine's day!"

-Extended Ending-

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" **[Name]** tilted her head. Allen flushed a deep red, feeling embarrassed. She thought he was adorable like that. "But, thank you!"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, before skipping off.


	86. Joy Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Joy_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

Tyki walked down the deserted corridor, ready to go to the main lounge room. He knew **[Name]** would be there, strolling around and waiting for him. He was fond of her, seeing as she was taken in by the Earl on his behalf. It was very nice of him. He opened the grand doors to the lounge, and was taken in by the scent of newly baked cookies.

"Huh?" Tyki sniffed the air. Did she bake cookies?

Upon hearing the sound of the door opening, a joyful **[Name]** appeared from behind the large lounge sofa in the middle of the room, surprising the Noah. She was laughing, making Tyki walk over to where she was after she disappeared back behind the sofa. He peered over, sitting in the chair whilst doing so.

"What are you doing?" He asked. On the other side, he saw that **[Name]** was hiding something, behind her back. "What're you hiding?"

"Hehe~!" **[Name]** giggled. Tyki raised an eyebrow before his mouth was invaded by a cinnamon apple cookie. Tyki held the cookie and took a bite, before smiling down at **[Name]**.

"These are quite good." He praised.

**[Name]** grinned, before she removed what was behind her and showed it to him.

Tyki's eyes went wide. "Huh?!"

What **[Name]** hid was the exact replica of the Earl's mansion, with cookies all around it, except that one was missing.


	87. Thrill Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Thrill_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

**[Name]** stared up at the huge rollercoaster that went around the amusement park. Her lips curled upwards to a huge grin, thinking about how much fun she'll have in this park that her boyfriend, Lavi, had brought her to.

They were a newly made couple, thanks to Allen and Lenalee. They acted like real kids at times, but they were very fond of each other, making it a good relationship. Now, they were on their first date, at the amusement park!

**[Name]** pointed to the huge rollercoaster. "Let's go on this!" Lavi grinned, hooking his arm around hers before pulling her to the line, which no one was, thankfully, lining up. They quickly got into the rollercoaster, before it started to be filled up with people.

In a few waiting minutes, the rollercoaster began to move, faster and faster. People screamed and shouted, laughed and smiled. Some even cried.

After the big ride, **[Name]** was standing happily, jumping around whilst Lavi was on the ground, his head spinning like hell. He really shouldn't have gone on that. But, what's done was done. There was no going back. True, it was thrilling and exciting at the time when both of them were riding it, but afterwards, he felt like total crap. Not to mention that she wasn't affected by it at all.

"That was so good! Let's do it again!" **[Name]** clapped her hands together.

"No…!" Lavi groaned.

It was going to be a long day.


	88. Elation Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Elation_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

**[Name]** held onto a few books as she strolled down the corridors of the Black Order. She was bored and had nothing to do, being only 9 years old. Everything and everyone there was busy. And she wanted to read, too.

Finally, after walking past many corridors and hallways, she spotted a familiar long haired man. She smiled and lit up like a candle, shuffling over to him as fast as she could. At least there was someone there that could read with her.

"Kanda-chan! Kanda-chan!" **[Name]** cried, pulling on Kanda's long coat.

Kanda turned around, glaring down at the child. "Don't address me with –chan."

Unfazed, **[Name]** grinned at him, letting go of his coat as she got his attention, before showing the book up to him. "Come read this book with me, please, Kanda-chan!"

Kanda's eye twitched as she addressed him by that name again, before he frowned. "I have things to do. Go away." Before he walked off.

**[Name]** pouted and followed after him, grabbing onto his coat and insisting him to do what she says. Finally, after much annoyance, Kanda agreed.

"Fine! Make it quick, though." He sighed deeply.

"Yay! Thanks, Kanda-chan!" **[Name]** squealed.

She remembered all the last times she read with Kanda during her time in the Black Order. It was always fun, as she always played guessing games with him on characters in the story and he'd never get it.

She hoped these days would never end.


	89. Jubilation Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Jubilation_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

**[Name]** flopped onto the floor after she had won against Lavi in the training hall. He was really good, but she had a feeling that he lost on purpose. But since she was so tired, she didn't bother to even care about it.

She felt like she was being poked after a relaxing five seconds or so. She groaned and turned her head to the side where the person who poked her was. She saw a mob of red hair and instantly knew who it was.

"Lavi…what are you doing?" **[Name]** asked.

"I'm poking you." Lavi responded, jabbing her in the shoulder gently.

**[Name]** ignored it, and Lavi kept on jabbing. But, he never stopped. **[Name]** pushed herself up from the ground and growled, "What do you want?!"

"Since we just finished up here, I was thinking we could go get some ice cream to eat or something." He suggested.

Upon hearing the word ice cream, **[Name]** lit up like a light bulb when flicked on. "Ice cream?!" She exclaimed, her eyes shining at the thought of it.

Lavi nodded. He stood up, offering his hand to her. "Come on."

**[Name]** grinned and grabbed his hand before he pulled her up, making their way to the cafeteria, with **[Name]** singing a song about ice cream all the way there.


	90. Exhilaration Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Exhilaration_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

**[Name]** approached the umber skinned man with golden eyes, a smile on her face. It was evening and they were outside on the balcony overlooking the sea, with gently crashing waves that sent little sprays of water on them both. But, they didn't mind it.

"You know…I…I don't really know how to say this, but…" **[Name]** started, fumbling over her words. Tyki took a step forward after noticing that she was there, cupping her face in a single white gloved hand.

"**[Name]**…stop talking. Just watch…" Tyki leaned in closer and closer, and **[Name] **could feel his breath on her face. It smelled of peppermints, which she noticed him take just before.

The blood rushed to her face as she thought of what was happening, before squealing like a little girl and pushing Tyki away, laughing. Tyki regained his posture quickly, before raising an eyebrow at **[Name]**.

"CUT!" The director shouted. He pointed at **[Name]**. "Keep your cool, ok! We'll have a 20 minute break, ok? You've already been at this long enough, so take this time to cool off!" He spoke, before resuming his activities.

**[Name]** grinned, before looking at Tyki. "Dude, you can play that part so well, it's actually hilarious!"

Tyki shrugged. "We're probably never going to get this done because of you." He sighed.

"Psh. What are you talking about? I'm the star of the show!" **[Name] **boasted. She grinned widely before she shook her head and headed to her gloomy corner. "Actually, I'm not the star of the show…"

Tyki laughed at her. "Come here, **[Name]**." He spoke.

**[Name]** stood up and crossed her arms, before going over to him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Look over there for a second." Tyki pointed to the stars. She looked up, seeing just a few shining stars, before feeling pressure against the side of her face. Manoeuvring her eyes over to the side where she felt pressure, her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw that Tyki had kissed her on the cheek.

He moved away, smiling, almost creepily, to **[Name]**. "That should make you feel better."

"Dude, what are you planning?" **[Name]** looked at him in suspicion.

Tyki blinked once, surprised by her reaction. He thought that she'd go red, laugh like hell, or maybe even fall off the balcony. In actual, she did none.

Even though Tyki thought that, it was right of what he thought was in **[Name]**'s head. She was completely embarrassed by that gesture by him, completely happy for no apparent reason at all, having no idea what she was thinking. She felt like doing happy jumps for the rest of the time.

It made her wonder how she could stay normal on the outside.


	91. Rapture Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Rapture_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]** felt the rain hit her nose, before looking up. The clouds were grey and the rain was starting to fall. She had no umbrella, simply because she forgot to bring one. It was her fault that it turned out this way.

She quickly walked under shelter, watching as the pedestrians brought out their umbrellas and shielded their bodies from the wet.

**[Name]** sighed. It would take hours, maybe, for the rain to stop. How could she get home?

"Are you stuck in the rain?" A kind boy around the age of hers asked, holding a clear umbrella. He had a scar of a pentagram that went down his eye and ended down at the bottom of his cheek, with a horizontal scar just under his eye. His eyes were a light grey, and his hair was snowy white.

**[Name]** looked with surprise at the boy, but answered honestly. "Yes, I am."

**[Name]** watched as the boy looked at the clouds, then at the surroundings. He moved forward so that he wasn't in the rain, and handed her his umbrella. "Here. Please use this to get home." He spoke kindly.

She was at a loss for words, but regained herself. "But you need it too, don't you?"

"Don't worry about it. I have a hood, and I don't live that far away. Please accept it." He spoke. He took her hand and put the umbrella in it, before grinning. "A pretty girl like you needs an umbrella."

**[Name]** blushed, before she thanked the mysterious teenager. "Thank you very much!" He nodded before he went. Before he left her eyesight, she had one more thing to ask.

"What's your name?"

He looked back, before smiling.

"Allen!"

_Allen…_she would remember that name, remember that he was really kind to her, kind enough to lend an umbrella. It made her happy knowing that people like him existed in the world.


	92. Zeal Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Zeal_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

**[Name]** approached Kanda, a determined aura surrounding her. She was definitely going to get what she wanted to get.

"Kanda! I will definitely, definitely, get you to teach me how to fight with a sword!" **[Name]** said, determination flaring in her eyes.

"No." Kanda bluntly replied, before he was on his way.

**[Name]** growled, before following him. "Why not?" She asked.

"Because you're too weak." He responded.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I heard that from Komui."

"Hah? You heard it from…KOMUI!" **[Name]** shouted. "I'm going to get him…"

**[Name] **ran the way to Komui's office, before stopping 5 metres away from Kanda, after running 5 metres. "Kanda! You better promise to teach me to fight with a sword!"

There was no reply, so **[Name]** took a pen out of her pocket and threw it his way. He caught it, without even looking.

"I said promise!" She pouted.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Whatever, fine. Just go."

"Yes! Thanks, Kanda!" With that, **[Name]** sprinted off to find Komui.

Kanda looked at the pen he caught, before his smirked. On the pen read a little message:

'I will definitely, definitely own your ass!'

"Like hell you will!"


	93. Enthrallment Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Enthrallment_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

"**[Name]**, come on, let's eat!" Allen grinned, pulling her to the restaurant. She was dragged by him, dragged into the restaurant.

There, they ate the whole time, ready to take on part two of their mission.

"Ok! Now that we're done, let's go!" **[Name]** grinned, punching her fist into the air, all riled up.

Allen put his hand in front of him, in a stop sign. [Name] blinked. "What?"

Allen finished off whatever he was eating and gulped it down, before speaking. "I want mitarashi dango before we go."

**[Name]** gasped, completely forgetting about that.

"Ack! I forgot about that! Let's quickly order it before we go!"

But, after they ordered it and had it fill their mouths, they stayed there, ordering more and more, forgetting about the mission at hand. They were enjoying themselves too much; the mitarashi dango there was too good to be true.


	94. Astonishment Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Astonishment_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

**[Name] **grew up beside all the Noah, thinking of them as her family. They were always together, except for when the other Noah was on missions or something else.

She was very fond of Tyki and Road, they were her favourite siblings, even though they weren't related by blood. The Millennium Earl was like her father, after he picked her up from the streets to live with him. She was very grateful for that.

**[Name]** heard the door open and heard the favourite pair's voices. They were back from their mission. She jumped up from her sitting position and headed to the door, wanting to greet them.

Seeing Road first, she jumped onto Road, hugging her tightly. She was just a little bit smaller than Road, so she was considered as her little sister. But she was still growing.

"Welcome back, Road-chan, Tyki-kun!" She beamed. Road smiled and hugged her back, then **[Name]** hugged Tyki, happy that he was back also.

Tyki patted the girl on the head, before he picked her up from under the arms and brought her up, before lowering her down, then lifting her up again.

"Tyki-kun, what are you doing?" **[Name]** asked.

"You're a lot heavier now!" Tyki commented, astonishment in his voice.

**[Name]** pouted and tried kicking him, but missed. Tyki couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness, making **[Name]** all the more want to kick him, even though he was one of her favourite siblings.


	95. Exasperation Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Exasperation_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

**[Name]** whined, "But you said you could come!" She crossed her arms, "Kanda!" He wasn't even paying attention to her. That pissed her off the most.

Kanda didn't even speak, and completely ignored her.

"KANDA!" **[Name]** shouted into his ear, irritability evident in her voice.

Kanda's head whipped to the side, smacking her face with his ponytail. "Did you have to shout into my ear?!" He complained.

**[Name]** winced at the pain that had been caused by his hair. She held onto the middle of her face, around the nose area. It stung, and she felt something running down her hand.

Checking, she saw the sight of red blood. Getting angry, **[Name]** glared at Kanda. "I'll get you later!"

Kanda watched as she ran off, leaving him alone again. He frowned. "Psh. I should've thought of that sooner…"


	96. Lust Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Lust_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

"You know, Lavi…you're really sexy." **[Name] **whispered into his ear whilst letting her index and middle finger climb up his chest like a spider.

Lavi froze and blinked, wondering what was going on. He shivered at **[Name]**'s cold touch. Was he dreaming? He had no idea. It seemed so real to him.

"And no, this isn't a dream…" She put her hand to his cheek, stroking it gently before placing her thumb onto his lips, since it looked like he would talk. "Shh…Let me guide you…"

Blood rushed to Lavi's face, making him freeze up even more. His mind spun, spinning round and round, making him dizzy. He couldn't think, with **[Name]** all over him there.

"**[Name]**…what are you doing?!" Lavi managed to say, trying to look away from **[Name]**.

"Why, I'm only trying to say how much I like you~…" **[Name]** pressed her forehead against his, gliding her hand down his chest. "You know, don't you…?"

**[Name]** swore Lavi transformed into a red tomato.


	97. Optimism Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Optimism_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]** wandered onto the sand, wondering where her best friend went. She held onto two ice creams that were starting to melt at a rapid pace, and whilst retrieving them, her friend was gone. It was none other than Allen Walker.

She searched everywhere on the beach and everywhere near it. "Allen-kun!" She called, here and there. But, to no avail, did she find him. She sighed and sat down under her umbrella, shielding her from the sun. She ate the packed ice cream that she had gotten for herself, and stuffed Allen's one into the ice cooler.

Whilst she ate, she couldn't help but notice there was a volleyball game on. She noticed a white haired boy there, jumping up to hit the ball, a huge grin on his face after finding out that he had won.

_So that was where he was…_**[Name] **sighed.

Allen was congratulating his team members and the opponents when he noticed that **[Name]** was staring and watching them. He excused himself from the group and went over to her, smiling.

"**[Name]-**chan! Did you see that? We won the game!" He pulled out a black cap and shoved it on his head, the opposite way around.

"It's good that you're so optimistic about it, but your ice cream is melting." **[Name]** took his ice cream out from the cooler and shoved it in his face. "Eat it now or I will."


	98. Envy Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Envy_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

He was always so charming, so handsome, so…perfect. Girls flirted and flaunted over him, and guys stared in disbelief at how he was so much better than them. **[Name]** was no exception. But, what she did not have in common with others was that she had known Tyki since they were children. But, then he disappeared. After many years, he appeared again in front of **[Name]** and she was shocked that he was alive.

**[Name]** knew that he was popular amongst females, making her feel the green of envy. It annoyed her that she cared so much, after all those years. She couldn't even bear the sight of him even dancing with another girl!

Was she obsessed with him? Or was it because she didn't want to give him to somebody else?

Either way, it annoyed her to death.

"Wow…you're popular." **[Name]** commented, walking up to Tyki after he finished dancing with some random girl.

Tyki smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

**[Name]**'s eyes grew wide and she turned red, violently denying it. "N-No! I'm not!"

Tyki looked down at her before cupping her face with his gloved hand. "When you lie, it's so obvious that it's cute." With that, he went off.

**[Name]** stood there, red as a tomato, unable to move after being completely stepped on by his charms.

Yeah, she was obsessed with that guy.


	99. Suffering Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Suffering_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

Being pierced by a spear, does that hurt? Being punched by someone in the face, does that hurt? Having your arm torn off when playing in the sea, is that painful?

None of those compare to the pain of a broken heart.

"I...I…I like…Lavi…" **[Name]** murmured, her cheeks flushing a rosy red as she confessed to her crush.

Lavi smiled. "Thank you,** [Name]**. It makes me really happy that you like me. But...you are better off with someone else."

**[Name]** froze, her eyes widening. "What…? Why…?" She felt like crying, as she felt her spirit being broken into two. What did he mean?

"Because soon, one of us will die. It's better off if we don't become that. It'll be harder for us then, too. Because, the only thing right now that is our goal…is to defeat the Millennium Earl." Lavi spoke, "I hope you can understand where I am coming from. **[Name]**, I—"

She didn't want to hear any more. It was too suffocating to be near him. Too suffocating for her lungs to bear. She couldn't look at him, not with her teary eyes. She had to go away, get away from the place which made her soul shatter, to a place that was safe.

If only there was one.


	100. Zest Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Zest_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]** approached Allen, jumping onto his back when she was close enough. "Allen-kun~!"

Allen jerked forwards a little, but regained his balance and looked over his shoulder to greet [Name]. He knew it was her because she was the only one that did those kinds of things. "**[Name]**-chan!"

"Allen-kun~! Do you want to learn how to make mitarashi dango?" **[Name]** asked, smiling happily at the thought of it.

"Mitarashi dango…?" In seconds, Allen's eyes brightened and they sparkled with happiness. "Let's go! We're making them, right? If we're making them, let's do it now!"

With that, Allen dragged **[Name]** off to the kitchen.

Did that guy love mitarashi dango _that _much?


	101. Pride Allen Walker Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Pride_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker & Kanda Yu_

**[Name]** grinned, happiness pumping in her veins. The day today was what made her so happy. It was October the 31st, meaning only one thing; Halloween!

She loved Halloween. It was something that she looked forward to every single year. Last year, the only people who didn't dress up were Allen and Kanda. Allen didn't, because he wasn't even in the Black Order yet. Kanda never dressed up. Ever. Period.

**[Name]** held onto a cat eared headband and a cat suit, wanting to give it to Allen. It would be so cute! On the other hand, she held a puppy suit and dog ears for Kanda. She believed that it would look amazingly cute on them.

Once she went to the training grounds to find Allen and Kanda, they were sparring. She grinned and went to watch. They stopped once she came in and sat down, wondering what was behind her back.

Allen smiled, greeting her. "Hi, **[Name]-**chan! What's that behind your back?" He asked directly.

**[Name]** waved at Allen. "Want to see? I got it for both of you~ A present!" She waved Kanda over.

Once the two of them were there, she shoved the costumes into their arms and stuck the headbands onto their heads.

"What…?" Allen and Kanda raised an eyebrow, before looking down at the costumes.

**[Name]** swore Kanda's face turned purple. He threw the costume back at [Name], that usual scowl on his face. "No way am I wearing that!"

**[Name]** pouted, disappointed with Kanda. _Why can't his pride allow it?_

"You got this for me?" Allen asked. **[Name]** nodded. He grinned, "Well, thanks for getting it for me, **[Name]**-chan~ I'll put this on now~"

**[Name]** looked at Allen after he finished changing, her eyes wide. She gushed, "You're so cute!"

"Urk…" Kanda looked away.


	102. Irritability Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Irritability_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

**[Name]** found Lavi in the training grounds. She went up to him, grinning. It was time for revenge. She sat next to him after greeting, about to start her plan.

"Hey, there." Lavi waved at her.

It was silent for the next while, before Lavi felt something to his side. He ignored it, but when it persistently came again and again, repeatedly, he got annoyed.

"'Stop that." He frowned, looking over to **[Name]**.

She blinked innocently up at him, before tilting her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

Lavi raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but resumed what he was doing before. Then, another poke came. And another.

He felt like tipping a table upside down.


	103. Shame Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Shame_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

He let her go. He had let her go because he wasn't strong enough. She had crumbled under those rocks that piled on top of her, eventually destroying her.

She was one of the things that were precious to him. He couldn't let her go. But, he did, at that moment, for a very stupid reason, and one of his life's treasures was gone.

She was gone.

That stupidity eventually brought him in the state of shame.

If only he didn't let her go.


	104. Sympathy Timcapy

_**Theme:**__ Sympathy_

_**Person:**__ Timcanpy_

**[Name]** punched the sand punching bag, once, twice, three times. She was a fighter, liked to fight, but when it came to mental problems, she wanted to destroy something in her path, but couldn't fight against the actual source of her problems.

"This!" She punched the bag, "Is!" Punched it again, "Stupid!" She kicked the bag with all her strength, kicking it off the chain that it was attached to.

"I hate this!" **[Name]** shouted, crossing her arms and glaring at the ground. After a second, her eyes began to tear up and the tears started to fall. She wiped them away, sobbing. "What is this…?" She whispered, breathing deeply.

A golden flying golem flew circles around **[Name]** before landing on her arm, in front of her. Its short arms touched her cheeks and tried to cheer her up.

She patted the small golden golem and smiled, happy that Timcanpy was trying to cheer her up. "I don't know if you've felt this before, but…thanks for being here with me."

Between the cracks of the door, a white haired boy watched with a happy expression, smiling before walking off.


	105. Distress Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Distress_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

**[Name]** touched her lips, giddy of what happened the night before. She was so happy that it had happened, that she thought it was a dream. But it wasn't which made her even happier.

She was out in town today, about to visit a café since it was around lunch time. She approached the café, about to go in, but through the windows she saw a familiar figure. Her heart skipped a beat, but when she saw that someone else was sitting beside him, her heart sunk.

The handsome red head was smiling and laughing, whilst the girl beside him was giggling. **[Name] **couldn't see her face properly though, only seeing her long blonde hair that curled slightly.

But, in a few minutes that she looked, Lavi had moved forward and pecked that girl on the cheek, grinning sheepishly afterwards with his arm behind his head, lightly scratching it.

Distress flooded her veins; the night before meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. Why was she even happy? She shouldn't be.

After all, he was just another guy.


	106. Nervousness Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Nervousness_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

**[Name]** had to ask what Lavi was doing with that other girl the day before at the café. She was so uneasy about it and couldn't act normal around the cool red head. She hoped he didn't notice.

Unfortunately for her, Lavi did notice. She had acted weird from the time he got home from the café, which he found a wee bit suspicious. What annoyed him most was that she was avoiding him, even when he wanted to talk to her.

He had to confront her and corner her to tell him what's going on. Because he wanted to know what was going on, since he knew something was going on.

"**[Name]**."Lavi wrapped an arm around her from behind, catching her off guard. She jumped and saw who it was, before trying to get away, but to no avail. Lavi wasn't going to let her go so easily after he'd caught her. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, securing a tight hug.

"Hey…what's wrong? You're acting odd..." Lavi whispered into her ear, "I don't want you to avoid me every day…it's kind of depressing."

**[Name]** listened, her heart thumping hard against her chest. She wanted to tell him, but she was so nervous about it. She wasn't sure if she could. If she had the strength to. But, she had to try.

"T-The café…yesterday…and the girl…" **[Name]** spoke, her voice barely audible.

Lavi just heard it, and he realized that [Name] had seen him at the café with his friend. He started to laugh, which made **[Name]** struggle to get out yet again, thinking that he was toying with her feelings. Lavi kept a steel hold of her though.

"I'll explain! I'll explain!" He repeated. She stopped struggling and turned her head away, wanting to shut herself inside her room. "I was at the café yesterday, as you probably know, since you saw me. But a girl? No, I was with a guy."

"A guy?! Why would a guy have such long curly hair?" **[Name]** exclaimed.

Lavi laughed lightly, "He's going to be dressed up in drag…and part of the process was to grow his hair out very long…because he's playing a cross dressing man in a musical." Lavi explained.

**[Name]** looked at him suspiciously.

"Seriously! I'm not lying! If you want to meet him, go ahead! I'll meet up with him and you can come along, too!" Lavi defended.

**[Name]** sighed, believing his words. He wasn't really one to lie, anyway. "I…I believe you…but why did you kiss him then? Are you sure you're…"

"I'm straight! I'm straight!" Lavi spoke in his defence, "I only did that because he wanted me to play the role of one of the supporting characters of the musical!"

**[Name]** shrugged, "Well, now that I've seen that, I'm not so sure anymore~"

"**[Name]**!"


	107. Disgust Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Disgust_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

**[Name]** loved to bake. She baked all the time. Here and there, everywhere! The Noah family all enoyed her cooking, especially the Millennium Earl, Road and Skinn Boric; they all had sweet tooths.

But, she felt as if she were cooking to only one person – Tyki Mikk. She loves the guy, and cooks especially for him. He enjoys her food, which makes her delighted, but when there are errors in the kitchen and something goes wrong, he is always the first to find out the wrongdoing.

"**[Name]**, what are you _making?_" Tyki asked, looking over her shoulder as she mixed some brown ingredients together.

"Food." **[Name]** smiled, mixing.

"Augh. That looks like crap—" Tyki was cut off by **[Name]** pinching both his cheeks and pulling it.

"Watch what you say, Tyki! Or you're never going to eat my food ever again!" **[Name]** threatened, letting go of his cheeks.

Tyki gulped and rubbed his cheeks, mentally noting not to anger **[Name]**.

She could have such a fiery temper sometimes.


	108. Revulsion Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Revulsion_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

**[Name]** sat down at the table, happy that her food was served out. Tyki had previously commented on how it looked bad and horrible. Well, he thought wrong.

What was placed in front of the Noah family was a beautifully plated flower arranged dish that had stuffed chicken as its petals, with the mash potato side dish in the middle.

"Let's eat!" The Millennium Earl dug into his food, chomping onto every piece and savouring the flavour. Needless to say, he loved it.

Road smiled when eating it, liking the fruity sugary taste that it gave off. Skinn, too.

**[Name]** turned her head to the person opposite her. Tyki ate his meal slowly, tasting the flavours. His face screwed up and **[Name]** frowned.

"What now?"

"It tastes horrible." Tyki mumbled, putting down is fork.

**[Name]** glared at the umber skinned man. "Then don't eat it. I'll take that as my extra serving then!" She reached to grab the plate from Tyki's side, but he moved it away so that she couldn't. She raised an eyebrow.

"I was kidding!" Tyki defended, taking the half-finished chicken off the fork and into his mouth.

**[Name]** looked at him suspiciously. "Hm…" She wasn't so sure.

"Honest! Complete truth! I just wanted to tease you a little." Tyki shrugged.

**[Name]** eyed him suspiciously before she resumed eating. "You better like it…or you'll never get to eat my food ever again."


	109. Contempt Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Contempt_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

**[Name]** shoved the tall handsome man into the photo, because the Earl had wanted him to be in it. It was a family portrait, with **[Name]** taking the picture since she wasn't officially part of the family, and it was only of the awakened Noahs. She wasn't one, so she couldn't join, sadly.

"Move a little bit to the right!" She instructed, "No, to the left!" She paused, watching as they followed. "That's right. Stay still for about 20 seconds…and don't forget to smile!"

"1." She pressed down onto the button so that it flashed, "9." **[Name]** adjusted the camera, "17." She took one last photo, before taking the black cloth off her head. "Done!"

The Noah family all sighed deeply and made their respective ways back to whatever they were doing before. Tyki walked up next to **[Name]**. She greeted him.

"Is there any way to see the pictures?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not a photographer."

"Why make us stand still for 20 seconds? That was hard labour, you know! You _and _that camera should be held in contempt of the mansion!" Tyki crossly crossed his arms and went off.

**[Name]** watched as he went. "I guess Tyki doesn't like cameras! And how is standing for 20 seconds hard labour? This guy…"


	110. Neglect Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Neglect_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]** loved Allen. She loved him whole, and whatever pain he felt, she felt. She felt it as a gift, as they were connected that way. It made her happy. But, strange events had been happening at the Black Order for a while now. She's been feeling the emotions of every area – it was astonishing. She knew they were Allen's feelings that she felt. But she wasn't so sure.

"Allen-kun?" **[Name]** approached him in the room that he locked himself into. Her dad was a locksmith, so it was easy for her to undo locks.

There was a low grumble from Allen, but then silence.

"Allen-kun? Are you alright?" **[Name]** asked, feeling the emotion of uneasiness and another mixed emotion flood her veins.

Was it dread?

"Allen-kun…" **[Name]** crept closer to Allen, but he held up his hand and turned her way.

"Don't come near me!" His eyes revealed sheer terror.

**[Name]**'s eyes widened. "A-Allen…kun…?"

"I…I can't…I don't…want to hurt anybody…! So please… just stay away…" Allen turned away, tears streaming down his cheeks.

What was it that hurt so much?


	111. Alienation Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Alienation_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

Day to day, **[Name]** would go and visit Allen, even when he didn't want her to come. She didn't know what was wrong – all he just said was that he didn't want to hurt anybody. It made sense, yet it didn't. There was a missing link to all this.

One day, when she was just about to approach that door, it exploded in a huge explosion sound, the door blowing off it and nearly hitting her. She stood there, shocked, but regained her composure before looking in.

She saw that it was the Noah. They were there, the small child like one and the tall curly dark haired one. They had Allen with them, but he wasn't captured.

"Allen-kun!" **[Name]** shouted.

Allen turned around, his eyes wide and shocked. He didn't expect her to come that day, since it was a special day for one of the members of the Black Order.

"**[Name]-**chan?!" He gasped.

"What…where are you going?!" She exclaimed.

Allen's eyes softened and he smiled, but sadly. It brought tears to **[Name]**'s eyes because of the sadness that it was derived from.

"I would be alienated here in this jail…and I'm not going to be here forever. Never." Allen turned around, his back to **[Name]**, "I really do love you, **[Name]**. Thank you for being there for me; for being a friend – like family."

**[Name]** took a step forward, knowing what was about to happen. She felt the pain in his voice, the pain in his heart. He didn't want to go. But he had to. She reached out, but was too late. They were gone.

"Goodbye."


	112. Despair Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Despair_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

In the Black Order, one can never know when they will die. It is a game of chance, something that would bring the death of them when not careful enough.

Blood splatters everywhere, on the walls, on the covers, on the ground. Akuma are made to kill so that they can evolve. If they evolve, they kill even more.

Despair would flood the veins of every person in the battlefield, such as **[Name]**'s. The blood from her comrades splattering onto her, she would scream in terror. It should not be how an exorcist should act, but she was shaken to the core. She thought he'd die. But, she was fighting another akuma that was already above her power level. Already too hard to hold off.

She couldn't watch him die.

If only there was one thing called hope.


	113. Grief Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Grief_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

Losing a loved one is devastating. The feeling of something breaking inside is dominant, clouding the mind from anything else. Only thinking about one. That one.

**[Name]** shuffled over to the body of her long haired comrade, her eyes wide and her heart beating. Blood was smeared on her dirty skin from the long hours of battle.

"K-Kanda!" **[Name]** bent down over him, looking over his wounds. They were serious, but they seemed to be somewhat healing. "Are you alright?"

"Che." She heard Kanda's voice, "I don't die so easily."

"Phew—" She was cut off by a large bomb going off in between her and Kanda.

She felt light and feathery, as if something was being lifted up into the air. Her eyes fluttered open and she coughed, feeling the smoke suffocate her lungs. She inspected herself, and saw that she wasn't hurt. Didn't a bomb just go off? Her eyes trailed in front of her, seeing a shadow midst the grey smoke.

Her **[Eye Colour]** eyes widened considerably and her throat felt dry.

The body crumbled in front of her, into pieces of broken stone. The colour drained from her face and the emotions took over.

"KANDA!"


	114. Sorrow Lavi & Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Sorrow_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker & Lavi_

The three of them were friends since they made eye contact. They were always together, always doing everything with each other. They never excluded each other. On a mission in Denmark, everything changed. Their lives changed. Their friendships changed.

**[Name]** slashed at the akuma, ready for another as the one she just slashed exploded. She peered over to her companions, seeing that they were doing alright. But, her eyes caught sight of something that would cause something horrible to happen to the two of her best friends. She slashed at the incoming akuma that was to her left and dashed to reach Allen and Lavi.

Everything seemed to be slow and the only thing running through her mind was to save her friends. They probably didn't know that the akuma was there, to ambush them, from the trees above.

She reached them, just in time, as the blast of power emerged from the trees to come straight at them. **[Name]** pushed Allen and Lavi out of the way, along with herself, too, but, she was too late.

She had managed to get Lavi and Allen out of the way, but she didn't have the same luck. It struck her in the back, creating a force that pushed her forward and burned her.

Smoke clouded the area and a surprised Lavi and Allen coughed and wheezed. They looked around, seeing each other. They then saw a figure in the smoke, on the ground, unmoving. The pair went over, curious, but, saw that it was **[Name]**.

The pair of best friends' eyes widened and they hurried to check her pulse and see if she was alright. "**[Name]**! **[Name]**! Stay in there, **[Name]**! Please!" Allen and Lavi pleaded, pushing down on her chest so that her heart would start to beat again. But, it didn't work.

They let it go, their eyes red with tears threatening to fall. She had saved them. Why did she do that? She wasn't going to be enjoying anything anymore with them. There would be no more fun, no more.

The third space in between the male exorcists would be empty.


	115. Rage Cross Marian

_**Theme:**__ Rage_

_**Person:**__ Cross Marian_

"I'm sorry sir, but we've run out of alcohol. I am again, very sorry." The young shop attendant bowed his head down, hoping that the customer wouldn't hit him.

A large hand slammed onto the counter. "'What do you mean you don't have any more alcohol?!" The large man glared down at the young man, slowly starting to loom over the counter so that he could grab the young one's collar.

"S-Sir! I'm afraid we don't have any more! The last customer took nearly all of it and the new bottles haven't arrived yet!" He defended.

"I WANT MY ALCOHOL, NOW!"


	116. Woe Kanda Yu Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Woe_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker & Kanda Yu_

**[Name]** lowered down and placed her red rose down onto the coffin. It was carved out beautifully and made with the best material. She felt the person next to her shift uncomfortably, but not move away.

"Do you think he's still with us?" **[Name]** asked, looking into the sky.

"…heaven maybe." Kanda replied, kneeling down and putting his hand onto the coffin. He stared at it, deep in thought.

"You know…they just don't stop coming…" **[Name]** whispered. Droplets of water hit the ground. She tried to wipe the tears away, but she couldn't stop herself feeling sad.

Woeful indeed.


	117. Jolliness Komui Lee

_**Theme:**__ Jolliness_

_**Person:**__ Komui Lee_

Komui Lee skipped around the Black Order, jolly and full of joy. People wondered what had made him so happy. He was normally snoozing away on his desk, but today, he was out and about, saying hi to everyone and making them feel appreciated.

**[Name]** raised an eyebrow and decided to ask him why he was so happy.

"Oi, Komui-san, why are you so happy? Did something good happen? You're extremely…active, today." She commented, walking up to him as he was about to make another round around the Black Order.

Komui turned around, a huge smile on his face. "Me? Happy? Lenalee said that she loved me as a big brother~!" Komui grinned, dancing around like an elf.

**[Name]** blinked, and put her hand up, as in 'stop'. "Oi! Stop right there. Lenalee said that? Seriously?"

Komui nodded. "Lenalee~!" After saying that, the Black Order Chief walked weirdly, dazed and disoriented.

**[Name]** sighed, shrugging. "A little sister can do a lot…"


	118. Fury Lavi Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Fury_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu & Lavi_

The three exorcists were on the train. They sat there, some comfortable, some not. Actually, all of them weren't comfortable. They were all bored as hell. Except for Kanda. He was busy 'sleeping' as usual. He wasn't interested in anything.

**[Name]**, Lavi and Kanda were all in the same carriage, same room. They had to be, in case things happened. Who knows, they might get lost.

When the lone female of the group decided to go get some food and go to the bathroom, Lavi decided to go next to Kanda, and begin to tie his hair in a braid. Real quickly, he did it, in case of getting caught.

The red head was caught the very second he touched the long haired man's hair. His eyes blinked open, and a ferocious glare was sent his way.

**[Name]** walked into the room, closing the door behind her as she held the tray of food in her hands.

"Here, I got some food!" **[Name] **smiled.

Next thing she knew, curses and death threats were thrown at each other, back and forth from Kanda and Lavi.

**[Name]** carefully placed the food on the seats, taking the silver tray into her hands. She quickly slammed the tray, just enough to make them lightly hurt in the head.

"Don't. You. Both. Dare. Start. Up. Again." **[Name]** held the silver tray in her hand, "Or else you'll regret it."


	119. Hostility Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Hostility_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

"Stop right there." Tyki stared at **[Name]**, an intense gaze causing shivers to go down her spine.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Because it's better if you don't." He explained, "Or else I'll kill what's most important to you." His golden eyes penetrated through **[Name]**'s **[Eye Colour]** eyes, telling her that danger was about to come.

"I…I don't get you." Her eyes narrowed.

Tyki's lips curled into a smirk, before he started to laugh, loudly and sort of hysterically. She was taken aback, but regained composure and stared straight at him.

"What's so funny?"

"What's funny is, is that you will not go whether I tell you to or not to…" Tyki got rid of his smile and laughter, "And a result of that…I'll take away what's most precious to you."

"What's important to me?" Instantly, flashes of her family, friends and allies were present. Her eyes narrowed, "Don't you dare…"

"If you want…I'll take your life here and now…there's nothing stopping me." Tyki was in front of her in a second, his arm already right through her chest.


	120. Ferocity Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Ferocity_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

The howling winds were harsh and uninviting, like a tornado, whipping through the town. Rain splattered onto the windows, dripping off the sides. It was evening; cold and chilly.

**[Name]** shivered in her warm blanket, next to her red head companion, Lavi. They were staying in the inn for the night because they were just caught by the storm and couldn't continue their mission.

Lavi clapped his hands together, "Let's play charades!" He grinned.

**[Name]** looked up, but smiled, nodding. "Alright! But since you suggested it, you go first!"

Lavi grinned and jumped up from the bed, wrapping his blanket around him. He went on all fours, and began to act out a dog, which was completely easy to guess.

**[Name]** laughed. "A dog!" Lavi nodded. He did another impression. "A bear!" Lavi nodded.

"Those are all ferocious animals! Why did you choose them?" She asked.

"Because I want to be ferocious myself." Lavi joked.

**[Name]** shook her head, "Nah, you're already ferocious enough. Change nothing about yourself."


	121. Horror Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Horror_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]** walked through a darkly lighted hallway, barely able to see anything. She didn't know what was behind her or in front of her. She didn't even know what she was doing there.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed through the hallway, coming right back at her. She gulped. "Anyone there? Hello?"

She took many more steps forward, hearing her steps as she took every one. They were hollow and echoed. She only heard one pair of footsteps, but now, she heard two. Her heart beat sped up and she was cautious; alert.

She looked side to side, up and down, hoping that something wouldn't come at her and kill her.

"GRAR!" A loud voice shouted into her ear.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, bolting upright on the bed. She breathed heavily and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Crap…"

"Huh? **[Name]**? What's wrong?" Allen, from beside her, tried pulling her back down from the waist. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down.

"It's…it's nothing…" She laughed nervously. Allen stared at her with those beautiful eyes of his, making her speak her mind, "Holy crap, who am I kidding?! It was freaking scary!"

Allen laughed, hugging her. "It's alright…"

"You were the person who scared me…in that nightmare."

"?!"


	122. Joviality Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Joviality_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

**[Name]** strolled down the hallway with Lenalee, casually walking by people and saying hi. They were free for the day, and did whatever they wanted to. Suddenly, the pair of girls saw a flash of flaming red hair, owned by no one other than the Black Order's junior bookman, Lavi.

He was jumping around for joy, a smile on his face. Imagine a cute bunny, bouncing around with an Easter egg, all happy and giddy. That was how Lavi acted.

"Why's Lavi like that?" **[Name]** asked Lenalee.

"I don't know. Is he high again?" She asked.

**[Name]** thought for a second, thinking deeply about the morning's happenings. Her thoughtful frown curled into a cheeky grin as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oops…I think I gave him a hyper candy lolly thing…" **[Name] **said.

Lenalee blinked and stared at her for a long while, before shaking her head a little, sighing.

"Is it bad?" **[Name]** asked.

"No. Just that Lavi's kind of…too happy, when he's like this. It's kind of creepy." Lenalee said.

"Hey, do you want some flowers?!" Lavi popped in between the female's faces and stared at the two of them with sparkling eyes and a huge grin and cute blushing cheeks.

"Oh boy…"


	123. Terror Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Terror_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

His presence was overwhelming. It was dark and scary, almost hollow and empty. It frightened her to the very core – shaking her up. Every time he was near her, shivers were sent down her spine and her eyes would widen in terror.

The darkness would suffocate her, making her unable to breath. But, she knew that it was only the Noah inside of him that made her scared. It wasn't him himself. It was the Noah. The Pleasure of the Noah, the Noah of all Pleasure. He was a powerful being; that was why the Earl of the Millennium had such high hopes for him.

**[Name]** loved the guy that wasn't taken over by the Noah. But she also loved the one that was. It was strange. Why did she feel this way?

Even though she loved them, the feeling of pure terror would feel her veins once the Pleasure of Noah would surface and try to take over.

She didn't want to experience that ever again.


	124. Euphoria Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Euphoria_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

**[Name]** ate down at the cafeteria, eating her favourite meal. She savoured every taste and every bite she took. But, when she heard the huge stampeding sound from in front of her, she stopped and looked up, seeing a certain white haired boy that sought her attention.

"**[Name]-**chan!" Allen smiled, holding a sheet of paper.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Look at this!" Allen grinned. It looked permanent after whatever happened. **[Name]** took a look at the papers and read them. Her eyes widened.

"Is this…?" She gasped. He nodded, his gaze intensely on the piece of paper.

"Yes, it is."

They met each other's eyes, before their faces transformed into one that grinned and radiated happiness and joy.

"MASTER CROSS SIGHNED A 'NO DEBT' FORM FOR US!" They celebrated.

Bystanders stared at them as if they were complete strangers.

One looked around the place, before escaping. "I don't know them."


	125. Bliss Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Bliss_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

If there wasn't any wars, no disputes, no protests, no fighting…it would be a perfect world. She yearned for that kind of thing to happen – basically world peace. But with the Millennium Earl still running around and making new akuma to attempt to destroy all of humanity and all of the exorcists, it would be difficult.

"Allen-kun!" **[Name]** called, knocking on the door where he lived.

Allen opened the door a few seconds later, a smile on his face as he recognized who it was. "**[Name]**-chan! What are you doing here?" He asked.

She played with her fingers and looked around, avoiding his eyes, as she was embarrassed. "I was bored…and lonely, so I decided to come over to where you are…" She mumbled.

Allen looked at her in surprise, but laughed and opened his door wider, letting her in. "Come in, then."

**[Name]** smiled and went in, looking around at whatever belonged to him. The door closed and Allen hugged her from behind, his head against her own.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked.

**[Name]** thought about world peace, but, it was impossible. No such thing existed. Because things were born to fight and caught disruptions.

Being with Allen was the only thing that made her happy, when she was sad. He was a happy person, someone that she admired and loved.

Closing her eyes, she smiled. "I'm happy now."


	126. Fright Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Fright_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

She was frightened of what could happen. It wasn't just today, or tomorrow, or this week, it was every single hour, minute and second she was alive. Something that made her shudder to the very core.

"Y-You know…are you sure we're safe here?!" **[Name]** exclaimed as she hung from Lavi's arm, clutching it tightly as they walked by the village.

The red haired man sweat-dropped but nodded. "Yeah…we are. Why would a village be unsafe, anyways?"

"Because akuma disguise themselves as people!" She whispered, glancing suspiciously at people around them.

"Actually, yeah…" Lavi sighed, "Look, there's nothing that's going to happen to us—"

"SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!" **[Name]** shouted, pointing up to the roof. There was an akuma there; actually, there was a heap of akuma there. They were staring down, straight at the two exorcists.

"Uh…" Lavi stared up, eyes widening at the large number of akuma.

"And you said that it was completely safe! Lavi, you liar!" **[Name]** cried.

"It's not my fault!"


	127. Affection Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Affection_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

From the first time she saw him, she felt like they connected. Allen was so kind and gentle, so sacrificing for his friends and for people who he cared about. That was one thing she loved so much about him.

She admired him, yet she loved him. Her love for him grew when he saved her from an akuma when she was in dire need of help. But, Allen was loved by everybody. Nobody wanted to lose him. She couldn't have him for herself. Indeed that thought passed her mind, but she went against it. The Allen she knew was everybody's Allen. He wasn't the Allen that would just ditch everyone for one person. He was everybody's, and will stay that way. Never changing, never ending.

Just like her affection towards him.


	128. Ecstasy Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Ecstasy_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

**[Name]** and Lavi grinned as they thought of a great idea together. They wanted to, and needed, a guinea pig for their experiment. Not an actual guinea pig, but a human guinea pig.

"Do you know who I have in mind?" Lavi grinned evilly.

**[Name]** chuckled darkly, "Why yes I do."

They high fived each other before they started to make their invention. Their invention was a machine like thing, something that would enable them to make someone happy. That was their goal. They had originally developed the idea for themselves when they are feeling sad and low, but then an evil thought came into mind and they stuck with that instead, preferring thrill and trouble instead of happiness and joy.

"Done!" They both wiped their foreheads and grinned as their machine gun of happiness was finished.

"Now to find that guy…" They looked into their secret 1 metre square hole in the wall, covered by an invisible wall of 'wall'. They spotted the man walking at the opposite end. Lavi and **[Name]** glanced at each other before they pressed the 'shoot' button, launching a small and quiet, but powerful and quick, bullet that contained powder that made somebody extremely happy.

But, that man, Kanda, looked straight at where Lavi and **[Name]** were, before he grabbed his Mugen and started to slice the air.

Lavi and **[Name]** stared in disbelief at the sliced up shards of the small bullet floated in the air, along with the happiness powder they had made. It was going straight for the science laboratory workers.

The two culprits listened carefully at the science workers as they began to feel the effects of the happiness powder.

Suddenly, singing, screaming and many other colourful and happy things came into play. They were in complete ecstasy, to put it simply.

Lavi and **[Name]** gulped. "Weren't we supposed to go for Kanda…?"

"Yeah, but he completely destroyed it!"

"So it was you two idiots…"

"EEP! KANDA?!"


	129. Satisfaction Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Satisfaction_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

"I want to…" **[Name]** pondered, looking up as she thought. Tyki smirked and slithered over where she was, a hand crawling around her waist. He nudged his head against hers.

**[Name]** took his arm off and walked in front, looking at the various shops that sold different and interesting items. Tyki sweat-dropped; _Well that didn't work..._

He caught up with **[Name]** and tried to hold her hand, but failed to do so, since it was holding a bag. But, when she switched arms, he took the opportunity to grab her hand and hold it, whilst trying to make it look casual.

**[Name]** eyed him suspiciously. "Are you trying to force yourself upon me?" She asked in confusion.

Tyki face palmed. He shook his head slowly. "No. I was just—"

"'—trying to make you look like you're mine'. Thanks, Tyki. I already know that, so no need to say or do anything." **[Name]** shrugged and kept walking.

Tyki face palmed.

How did he manage to even get together with such an oblivious girl…?


	130. Hysteria Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Hysteria_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

**[Name]** and Lavi were around a city in Switzerland, waiting for the huge mass of akuma that was going to attack the town because of Innocence. They don't know when and how the akuma will arrive, but they had to be alert. Other exorcists were around the city, in different places, just in case the akuma appeared there.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom and the city's citizens began to scream, running around like frantic lunatics. The air began to thicken and it was harder to breath, as the akuma made their entrance. People started to run, running everywhere.

Lavi and **[Name]** stayed in place, alerted as they could sense the presence of the akuma close by. They were very close. They saw where the people were running from. There was a huge crowd of people, running away from deadly level 2 akuma.

But, as the crowd began to get closer to the pair, it wasn't just a crowd, but a humongous mass. **[Name]** was quickly swept away along with the crowd's hysterical run for life, and reached out for Lavi as he was being swept away too.

"LAVI!" She shouted, reaching towards him. Lavi noticed and tried to reach towards her too.

Seconds later, an akuma blasted right in between the two, just missing their arms, and hitting all the people behind them.

They couldn't even save one person.


	131. Cheerfulness Allen Walker

_**Theme:**__ Cheerfulness_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker_

"Say, Allen-kun, what makes you happy?" **[Name]** asked.

She was on a hunt to find out what made everyone happy in the Black Order. She wanted to know this so that she could tinker around with the information and plan parties and all.

"What makes me happy?" Allen grinned and showed his perfect set of white teeth, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"I like winning card games!" Allen smiled.

"Is that all?" She asked, tilting her head.

Allen shook his head, "I also like food, that makes me really happy, and my friends, they make me really happy too and…" Allen paused, looking at **[Name]** for a brief second.

"What…?" She questioned.

Allen leaned forward and then hugged her like a bear, surprising her as she jumped. "What's happening?!"

"You make me happy, too, **[Name]**!" Allen grinned.

She looked down onto the ground but hugged him back, blushing.


	132. Love Lavi

_**Theme:**__ Love_

_**Person:**__ Lavi_

**[Name]** and Lavi were together like love birds. All the time. Everywhere people of the Black Order looked, they were there, hugging, holding hands, or doing something a couple would do. It was real cute, but too much was too icky.

"Hey, Lavi, what would you do if you didn't have me in your life?" **[Name]** asked, curiosity sparking interest in the topic.

Lavi blinked but answered honestly. "I…honestly wouldn't know what to do. I guess life wouldn't be as good if you weren't there…" He looked away, a slight dusting of red in his cheeks.

**[Name]** smiled. "Awww~! I love you too!" She gushed, hugging Lavi as she jumped onto him.

The red head caught her and they leaned forwards to each other, their noses and foreheads touching. Bystanders watched and thought how cute they were, but then when their lips touched, they looked away, embarrassed by the thought they were looking at two lovebirds.

"Are we that icky…?" Lavi asked **[Name]**. She shrugged.

"Who cares?"


	133. Mortification Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Mortification_

_**Person:**__ Kanda Yu_

Lavi had planned it out so secretly that even Kanda didn't even know. He planned for it to stay that way, so that it needn't cause him any trouble.

What he was doing, was making a little trap for Kanda as he walked through the door. It was going to be hilarious! Lavi had planned for the whole prank to be a bucket of icy cold water to be dumped upon him when he entered.

He was thinking of something more worth it, like slime or grasshoppers, but wasn't able to, since he couldn't actually find the things that he wanted. So he stuck with icy cold water. It was pretty impactful anyway, and works all the time.

Lavi grinned as he waited on the other side of the door for Kanda. He told him before that he wanted to talk privately with him. He heard the click of the door handle being turned, and he grinned.

The door opened and **[Name]** stepped in, but screamed when the icy cold water splashed all on her. She stood there, door still on handle, as she stared at Lavi in astonishment. Lavi's eyes widened and he gulped.

**[Name]** let go of the door and walked towards Lavi, grabbing him by the collar. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" She shouted at him.

Kanda stepped in, chuckling at the scene. "I told you not to go in."

**[Name]** glared at Kanda. "You could've dragged me back!"

"Hmph."

"Grr…"


	134. Sentimentality Tyki Mikk

_**Theme:**__ Sentimentality_

_**Person:**__ Tyki Mikk_

**[Name]** woke up from her slumber, her eyes staring straight at the ceiling as she slowly sat up, feeling the other side of the bed to see if he was still there. She felt nothing but the sheets. He wasn't there. She assumed that he went out to go on another mission for the Earl again.

She got out of bed and went to wash her face, staring into the mirror that was lightly splashed with fresh water. Thoughts went through her mind; was he going to stay, or leave again and not come back?

When finished with her daily routine, she made herself breakfast and sat down to eat. In the middle of eating, the man who she searched for walked through the door.

"Tyki." **[Name]** spoke.

"**[Name]**.Sorry, again. But this mission requires me to go out to some place far away…" Tyki spoke, pecking her on the cheek as he got his breakfast that was already made for him.

"…" She didn't speak, but eat and chew.

He was going to go again. She barely sees him these days, and when he's gone, she's lonely.

Was he going to stay like this?


	135. Caring Allen Walker Lavi Kanda Yu

_**Theme:**__ Caring_

_**Person:**__ Allen Walker, Lavi & Kanda Yu_

**[Name]** was like a crown jewel, secured tightly in a treasure chest, and protected from predators everywhere. The Black Order's exorcists' jobs were to protect her. Not only protecting her, they liked to be around her, too. She was a kind person, but very assertive and emotionally attached to anyone who she gets close to. "

"**[Name]**? Where are you?!" Allen called. He was with the other two exorcists, Kanda and Lavi. The trio were all searching for her.

"**[Name]**!" Lavi shouted.

They looked everywhere, in every corner, every room and every hiding place. She was nowhere to be found. Lavi fretted, worried sick for the girl. Allen was too, but not as much as Lavi. Kanda didn't care…much.

"Where would she be?! Where is she?! What…what if she was abducted by demons?! What if she was killed by a lone akuma?! What if she was taken by the Earl's minions?! What if she was stolen by a Noah?!" Lavi and Allen thought up of various things that could happen, getting more and more worried for the sake of the one they had to protect.

Kanda frowned. "She could be anywhere."

"EXACTLY WHY SHE MIGHT BE DEAD!" The two screamed in his face.

"If she was dead then they should've already said something about it then!" Kanda growled.

"GAH!" They heard her voice and a light thump as something hit the ground. They looked on the floor below them, seeing **[Name]** there, on the ground with a bloody knee.

Like acrobats, the three of them jumped down and checked if she was alright. Kanda checked her injuries since he was the first to come down, but with an irritated face. Lavi was raving on and on about how the ground was at fault for destroying such nice skin and Allen checked if **[Name] **was alright, mentally.

"Of course I'm fine." **[Name] **said, standing up and brushing the dirt off her dress. "I won't kill myself by tripping over."

"They said to protect you." Allen said happily. He walked next to her and in nearly a second flat, she was in his arms and off the ground.

"Wha—!" She gasped, feeling lighter. "ALLEN!" She squeaked.

"Infirmary time~!" He sang playfully as he began to walk. **[Name] **struggled, but then regretted it as she felt the pain in her leg increase.

"Crap…" She held onto her knee.

Lavi and Kanda walked to the side, following Allen as they reached the sick bay. They were given weird and strange stares from the bystanders and workers of the Black Order.

"Guys, seriously, it's fine now. I'm not going to die."

"But we're _caring _for you. Don't you like how we care for you?"

"No. I mean, yes, but like, I don't at the same time, but…DAMNIT! I'm fine, ok?" She pouted, crossing her arms crossly like a little kid.

"Haha, we win." Allen and Lavi gave her peace signs whilst Kanda scowled.

"Che…"


End file.
